Weeds and Flowers
by LambIAm
Summary: Something wierd is going on in the sereitei and Renji isn't aware. When he makes a bonehead mistake, who will have to pay? And what will he learn? Or will Renji crash under the pressure of a new problem? ByaRen RenBya. R&R PLZ!
1. Letters and lies

Title: Weeds and Flowers

Rating: T

Summary: Byakuya is hospitalized and it's all Renji's fault. What will he do when the bedridden man asks him a favour? RenBya. R&R PLZ!

Chapter 1: Letters and lies

A/N: I've been wanting to do a RenBya ficcy for a long time but I haven't really had any inspiration until now so here it is! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Renji stalked through the confusing maze that was the sereitei, trying to find his way back the way he came. His taicho had sent him on a job to find captain Ukitake and give him a message. Finding him had been easy enough, but finding his way back proved the difficult task.

'_Damn, haven't I already been down this path?'_

It was hard to tell. All the paths looked the same. Renji looked up into the sky. One of the perks of being a street rat was that you learned certain things; like being able to tell the time from he position of the sun.

The redhead furrowed his tattooed eyebrows. He was supposed to be back at the 6th squad office more than an hour ago.

"Taicho's gonna be pissed…" Renji said to himself, continuing on his directionless trek.

"Just who are you referring to?"

Renji spun around to see Hitsugaya standing behind him, arms crossed, looking as bitter as usual. The redhead saluted casually.

"Oh, hello Hitsugaya." The silver haired boy scowled.

"Hitsugaya _taicho._" He said poisonously. Renji just sniffed. The little pipsqueak didn't intimidate him.

"Yeah, whatever. Do you know how to get back to the office section? I'm kinda lost." Hitsugaya smirked.

"You? Lost? Never!" He said sarcastically. Renji scoffed.

"Yeah, it even happens to the greatest of us. Now about those directions?"

The young boy rolled his eyes but gave the redhead directions on how to get back to the office. With a quick thanks Renji broke off in a sprint, not to keen on keeping his uptight taicho waiting…longer.

* * *

Renji burst into his taicho's office, breathing heavily, causing the stoic man to look up calmly, giving the redhead a cold gaze.

"In the time it took you to deliver that letter, I can safely assume that it got to Ukitake Taicho safely?"

Renji knew what that meant. It meant 'you took so long you could have delivered it to all 13 taicho's and their assistants!' or at least that's what Renji heard. His hand twitched angrily. Why was it that this man could always piss him off with just a few words? But no matter how irritated he was he couldn't show it.

"Um, sorry Taicho…I got lost." The redhead forced out, grinning sheepishly.

"Should I take it upon myself to draw you a map?"

Another twitch. Renji was starting to wonder if the dark haired man realized he was pissing him off. He was just having a ton of fun with this apparently.

"No, uh, I think I've got it now."

"Really?" The stoic man replied, "That seems to contradict what I heard." He waved a pale hand towards a chair in the corner. Renji turned to look and jumped as he saw Hitsugaya sitting there.

"Oi! I gave you directions and I still got here long before you did!" The silver haired boy said, grinning.

The redhead turned away from both of them, face slightly flushed from annoyance. So he was directionally challenged? So what?

As Renji was stewing over this, he didn't notice that Byakuya had gotten up until he was walking past him. The redhead instantly straightened up, a shiver running down his spine. Byakuya could do that to most people anyway but Renji had gotten so used to that that it only happened when the raven haired man was in an extremely negative mood. Which was never good.

He watched as Byakuya strode over to Hitsugaya and handed him a few papers. All of which looked exactly like the letter he had delivered to Ukitake.

"Unohana taicho requested these be delivered to all the captains. She also said to tell them that there will be a meeting concerning what to do about the situation in an hour."

Hitsugaya looked confusedly down at one of the papers. As his eyes scanned the page, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked up at Byakuya with a worried expression.

"What is this?"

"I believe you know what needs to be done. And by what means to do it." With that The stoic man turned and walked back to his desk as the silver haired boy left the office walking briskly. Which Renji found strange because usually when a captain wanted to get somewhere fast, they usually shun-poed.

This confused him and now that Renji had thought about it, he could sense that Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Byakuya had lowered their spiritual pressures dramatically.

"_Why would they do that?'_ Renji pondered. He didn't think his taicho would tell him but he decided to ask anyway.

"Taicho," Renji began. This didn't even stir a response from the dark haired man and he just continued doing the paperwork that was spread in front of him. But the redhead could still tell his taicho was on edge so he opened his mouth to continue. But before he could make a sound, Byakuya cut in.

"At this point, it doesn't concern you Abarai-fukutaicho."

Renji snapped his mouth shut. He should have expected that. His taicho wasn't exactly an open-book kind of person so the chance of the redhead getting any information from him was less than zero.

Byakuya scribbled down a signature on a piece of paper and stood up, causing Renji to snap to attention again.

"Abarai, it has been requested that you return to the human world for a while to assess Kurosaki's training."

"Again?!" Renji blurted out without thinking, "I went a month ago! He's doing fine!" The redhead would have continued this way if Byakuya didn't give him a look that was as close to a glare as he had ever gotten from him, shutting him up instantly.

"It was requested by Zaraki-taicho. He wants to know if he has to send Madarame and Ayasegawa again." Renji knew it was no use arguing so he just saluted and left to get ready. Byakuya watched him go and, when he was sure he was gone, left the office himself.

"I don't remember saying anything like that."

Byakuya turned his head a fraction to see Kenpachi leaning against the wall beside the door, arms crossed. He waved crumpled piece of paper in his hand.

"I got the message. You worried about him?" The big man said, grinning. Byakuya sent him a blank look.

"Of course not. I really do need that report and the threat of you is the only way I could get him to go." He replied coolly. Kenpachi chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, yeah right. So you're saying that you haven't considered the possibility of this problem effecting others besides captains? If you ask me, he's a perfect target."

For once in his life, Byakuya had nothing to say to that, so he just turned on his heel and started down the hall to the meeting area, Kenpachi following close behind.

* * *

A/N: First chapter! I was surprised at how easy it was to write but there you have it ;)

Anyway, please review!


	2. Why

A/N: Yay! I am happy with the amount of reviews I got so here's the 2nd chapter! I hope you like!

Chapter 2: Why

* * *

Renji trudged through the crowded paths of the sereitei, dodging unranked shinigami as he worked his way to the 6th squad office building for the first time in a month and a half. Having just gotten back from the human world, Renji was thoroughly pissed off that everything had been exactly as he had expected.

Ichigo was way to stubborn to slack in his training and Renji knew that if any of the arrancar had attacked they would know within an instant. And the redhead knew that his taicho had known all of this from the beginning.

"_Sometimes, I swear, he just does it to piss me off."_

For once in his life, Renji found the office building without hitting any dead ends and stumbled in. Luckily, Byakuya wasn't in his office and Renji just placed the report he had written on his desk and left.

The redhead was extremely tired and looked forward to getting home and passing out in his bed. So Renji just blindly made his way through the clumps of people, never noticing the change in air around him. Halfway home, he heard someone jogging up behind him.

"Hey! Renji! Slow down!" Ikkaku. Just what he needed. The redhead didn't stop or slow down.

"What do you want Ikkaku?" He called, hoping that the bald man would notice how tired hewas. Apparently his expectations were too high.

"I was waiting for you to get back! I was getting bored of knocking off all these small fry. Come spar with me!" By now Ikkaku had caught up to him and was walking behind him.

"Not right now Ikkaku." Renji stated bluntly. Right now he had no patience whatsoever and was a second off from punching the bald man in the face.

"Aw, c'mon Abarai!" He grabbed Renji's shoulder, causing him to stop.

That was all the tattooed man could handle. Something inside him snapped and he spun around.

"I said; not. right. _NOW!_" On that last word he released a large energy blast, sending Ikkaku skidding back a few paces.

The bald man dropped his arms that he had risen to shield his face. His eyes scanned around, as if looking for something and then widened as they glanced behind Renji.

"Shit, Renji! Look out!"

Renji spun around again to see a rather small, bug-like creature peering at him from a few feet away. The redhead froze. He didn't know what that thing was but it couldn't be good.

The creature inhaled and Renji could see it absorb some sort of blue fog. It took Renji a few seconds to clue in. What that bug was inhaling was his _spiritual energy._ An evil grin seemed to spread across the creature's face and it sprung right at him, shrieking animalistically.

Before the redhead could react, something white flashed in front of him and there was a large burst of spiritual energy, drowning out his own. Renji looked just in time to see the energy collide with the creature and…absorb it? The next thing the redhead saw was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki, standing with his back to him, before collapsing on the ground.

Renji dropped to his knees and peered over his captain frantically. The man had his eyes closed and wasn't moving, his face twisted into a pained expression.

Not knowing what else to do, the redhead rolled the dark haired man onto his back and held him, cradling him by his shoulders.

"Taicho? Taicho!" He cried, shaking him, "Wake up!"

Byakuya's chest heaved and he coughed out a thick black liquid, which splattered all over his cherished captain's robes before collapsing once more into Renji's arms.

"TAICHO!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chapter but I didn't know how else to end this chapter and make it longer. Oh well. I'll have the next chapter up soon and all will be revealed! And to answer this question, I don't know why Renji was so pissy, he just was.

Reviews please!


	3. Answers

Chapter 3: Answers

* * *

The next few hours were a blur for Renji. The 4th company coming and prying Byakuya out of his arms, him following them as they rushed to the medical building, them trying to convince him to sit in the waiting room as they hurried into the emergency section and finally sitting there for the last 2 hours, waiting for some news, any news, of what was going to happen to his Taicho.

Renji sat unmoving, his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees, imagining all the horrible things that could happen to the dark haired man.

"_What if he gets some horrible illness like Ukitake-taicho? What if he loses an arm or a leg? What if he has to give up his captain's title?" _finally, the worst possible thing crossed Renji's mind, betraying his efforts to keep it from arising, _"What if he dies?"_

The redhead buried his face deeper in his hands and shook his head.

"_No, that could never happen. Kuchiki's too strong for that!"_ No matter what Renji said to try to convince himself there was always that little part of his brain that spoke his real thoughts:

"_What if he does? You don't know what that thing was. You don't know what it does. Face it, you've never seen your taicho that weak! If he dies it'll be all your fault. You'll be a _murderer_" _The little devil in his brain hissed that last word out, causing him to twitch lightly.

But a more horrible thought crossed his mind, one that surpassed being a murderer;

"_What if I can never see him again?"_

Renji's eyes widened. Why did that matter to him? He hated the stuck up man. Didn't he? Then why did his heart wrench at that thought?

Before Renji could come to a conclusion on this intriguing question, he felt a gentle tapping on his shoulder. He looked up to see a very sympathetic looking Unohana-taicho smiling down at him. The redhead instantly snapped to attention. Maybe she was going to tell him what happened to Byakuya.

"Hello Renji." The captain began softly, fully aware of Renji's instability. The tattooed man wasn't in the mood for pleasantries. In fact being polite never even crossed his mind as he started in with a barrage of questions.

"What's going on? Is my taicho okay? What was that thing? Is he dead? Is it my fault? Please tell me he's okay!" The redhead was practically begging her for any news and she just patiently waited until he was finished ranting.

"Yes, your taicho is going to be fine." She said, expertly disguising the uncertainty in her voice. Luckily, it seemed to do the trick as Renji calmed down a bit.

"As for what happened, it seems you were absent as an alert was sent out in the sereitei about a spiritual energy eating hollow that had infiltrated the soul society." She pulled a notice out of her captain's uniform and handed it to him. He cast his eyes down on the sheet of paper. It read:

"Alert!

Recently a virus-like hollow that targets shinigami with high spiritual energy has been spotted inside the sereitei. This hollow is noted to attack said user of the spiritual energy and consume it, while studying it's composition. It will then proceed to infect remaining energy, in turn infecting the user."

The notice then provided a sketch of the hollow and Renji's eyes widened as he recognized it as the same hollow that had attacked him.

"If you spot this hollow, report it immediately to a captain and stay away from the area until the problem is dealt with. The hollow is seen to primarily target possessors of bankai so all captains and shinigami capable of bankai are advised to keep their spiritual pressure to a minimum and use no type of spiritual energy inside sereitei walls. Thank you for your cooperation, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai."

The redhead just stared at the paper as his mind processed what it meant. This is what the captains were being so secretive about right before he left. Which meant his captain knew exactly what he was getting himself into. Suddenly, Unohana's voice stirred his out of his thoughts.

"We weren't too concerned about the captains. They all know how to keep their energy at bay. It was more the reckless people like you and Ikkaku that we were concerned about. That's why we requested that Byakuya speak to you. But apparently that never happened."

He gazed up at the smiling woman, his brain beginning to stir again.

'_Is that why he sent me away? He wanted to…protect me?'_

Normally Renji hated being protected, but the thought of his cold, high-and-mighty captain having any sort of concern for his safety at all was confusing and strangely melted Renji's heart. He quickly stood up from his chair.

"Unohana-taicho, I want to see him."

The gentle woman looked at him regretfully.

"I'm sorry Renji, but we're still working on getting the infection out of his system. I don't think it would be the best idea…" Renji cut her off.

"Taicho, I won't be able to eat or sleep until I see he's okay with my own eyes." When the dark haired woman still looked doubtful he added; "I think he would want to see me."

The captain sighed and gave in.

"Alright. Come with me. But only quickly."

With that she smiled, turned and started walking down a hall lined with doors, an anxious Renji following her closely.

* * *

A/N: There! Now you know what happened! Is it starting to make sense now? Anyway, very OOC Bya in the next chappy but that's chalked up to HE'S IN A FREAKIN' HOSPITAL I CAN MAKE HIM INSANE IF I WANT. Meaning Renji gets some love.

Please review!


	4. Get it

Chap 4: Get it

* * *

Renji stood in the doorway to the large hospital room, hand clutching the doorframe. His knuckles were turning white with the sheer force of his grip as he surveyed the distressing scene before him.

There was only one cot in the corner of the room. Obviously important people like Byakuya didn't have to share hospital rooms, which was just as well. The figure in the cot was enough to make a grown man cry.

The naturally pale man seemed to be even paler than before, except for a large black patch of skin covering his left eye. It resembled a bruise but Renji could sense that it was something far more sinister. The man was still unconscious, blankets pulled up to his chin and the unsteady rising and falling of his captain's chest was enough to put him on edge.

The redhead took a deep breath. There was a large window by the bed, allowing patients to survey the sereitei, but right now it was closed and the curtains were drawn, adding to the menacing atmosphere. Renji didn't like it. Not one bit.

He had just made up his mind to turn around and leave, ('Who cares if I leave? He's practically my worst enemy. Why am I here anyway?') when the man suddenly took a deep breath and his eyelids twitched a bit. Renji suddenly snapped to attention.

"_Is he waking up?"_

He rushed over and kneeled by his captain's side, all thoughts of leaving forgotten, and stared at Byakuya's pale face for any more signs of consciousness. As his eyes scanned his captain's features, he felt his eyes began to travel down from his eyes, to his perfectly shaped nose, his gaze raking over the normally full, red lips.

Renji suddenly wondered what those lips would feel like against his own as he leaned a bit farther over the raven haired man's body. Luckily, he caught himself and snapped back to his sitting position.

"_Where the hell did that come from?!"_

The redhead had known for quite a while that he wasn't exactly straight, but what was he thinking? This was his taicho! The source of most of his anger, frustration, stress…

"_And worry."_

He glared at the wall. Sometimes he really hated when his brain told him things he didn't want to acknowledge. Once more he found his gaze traveling, but this time his eyes settled on the man's blanketed chest and his mood lifted a little. It was the only sign Renji had that the pale man was still alive, but it was enough for him. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, shutting his eyes.

"_I didn't kill him."_

Of course Renji knew that if Byakuya had been in this predicament and it wasn't his fault, he wouldn't care one bit.

"_Right?"_

He opened his eyes again and watched the uneven rising and falling of the man's chest. Somehow it didn't seem real to Renji. Like the movement was animated. Without thinking he raised his hand and placed it lightly on Byakuya's chest. It was warmer than Renji had first assumed from the captain's cool appearance.

The second Renji's hand touched Byakuya, the raven haired man's breath hitched and Renji's head snapped to the side, observing his face. No change. He sighed. This was going nowhere.

On impulse, he glanced back down at his hand and what he saw surprised him. Byakuya's breathing had steadied. A small smile crossed Renji's face and another wave of relief rolled over him. No matter how much he had tried to suppress it, something clicked inside of Renji.

"Aw, who am I kidding," the redhead said, resting his head on the man's chest, "I'd be devastated if you died."

He knew if Byakuya woke up and saw him like that, he probably wouldn't live to see another sunrise, but something told him that it was okay. He closed his eyes, and the last thing Renji felt before falling asleep was a hand placing itself delicately on his head.

* * *

A/N: Guess who's hand it was? Duh. Anyway, sorry for the delay. I'll probably be spouting off chapters faster in the near future. Thanks for reading so far! Please R&R! Reviews make me happy!


	5. Consider this

Chap 5: Consider this…

* * *

Renji walked out of the hospital building the next morning, rubbing his neck. He couldn't believe that they had let him sleep there all night. He thought they'd have kicked him out a long time ago. He smirked to himself at the thought. That would've been a sight.

To Renji's dismay (and good fortune), Byakuya didn't wake up while he was sleeping, so Renji finally left, trusting Unohana that they would inform him of any change. But Renji was in high spirits, and wouldn't you be too if you woke up and person who you thought hated you had his hand entwined in your hair? Renji didn't know why, but this made him feel king of the sereitei, and he began strolling through the streets with that same air.

He knew in his mind that it probably meant nothing; maybe Byakuya had thought he was a girl. Or a cat. He snorted. That would be something to see, Byakuya with a cat.

"_That'd be kinda cute"_ He thought to himself, picturing it.

He quickly shook his head clearing himself of the thought.

"_Why am I thinking about my taicho like this? Cute? I just figured out I don't hate him, even though I pretty much hate everything about him…"_

The redhead pondered that. What did he hate about him?

"_I hate how he looks down on everyone, I hate how he thinks how he's better than everyone, I hate how he doesn't care about anyone…"_

Wait…that couldn't be right. If he didn't care about him, why did he send him off, knowing of the threat? Unohana did say he was a prime target. And why would he have jumped in front of him to save him? He couldn't deny, whatever his reasons were, it had touched the him deeply.

That was the thing about his taicho, Renji noticed. The smallest things he did could get a reaction from Renji. He hated any attention he got from him. Or did he appreciate it? Was he really trying to show him up? Or was he trying to show off to him? Renji was so deep in thought about this, he wasn't watching where he was going.

"_He never acknowledges my existence, except when he wants me to do a task for him."_

That's one of the things he really hated about it. He could never get him to notice him. But he always argued anyway, something about standing up to the graceful man thrilled him. The cold glares he received, the dismissals, the silent threats, all this inspired him to push Byakuya to his limits. But Byakuya still didn't acknowledge him. It's like he was challenging him. In a strange way he really loved that about him.

Something hard connected with Renji's head as he thought that and his eyes widened.

"_Love?!"_

The redhead began to fall backwards in what was almost slow motion.

"_Am I in…love?"_

Then his head hit the pavement and everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another extremely short chapter! Oh well. At least they're coming faster now. Writing chapters where they finally connect the dots is hard I think, without making it cheesy or just plain don't make sense. I hope this wasn't either of those. I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on! Please Review!


	6. Down but not out

Chap 6: Down but not out

* * *

Renji's eyes opened, meeting the dim glow of light filtering in through a window. He closed his eyes again, furrowing his tattooed eyebrows. His head hurt like hell. Where was he?

"Hey, I think he's awake."

He opened his eyes again. Those voices sounded familiar. The redhead carefully rolled his head to the side, observing the people in standing beside his…bed? He was in a bed? In fact the whole room was dimly coloured or white. The hospital building. Of course.

He scanned the figures in front of him but didn't recognize them immediately. His head was in a haze. He saw…Bald. Ikkaku. Okay we're off to a good start. Luckily the fog in his head cleared a bit, and before he had to play any more mix-and-match games, he recognized, along with Ikkaku, Shuuhei and Yumichika.

"Hey, you alive in there buddy?" Ikkaku said obnoxiously. But Renji was way too flustered to think of a retort that made any sense, so he just stared blankly at him.

"You think he has brain damage?" Shuuhei remarked.

"Unohana said he would be fine. Give him a little while Ikkaku." Yumichika said.

"He hit his head pretty hard." Ikkaku said with an obvious unsure edge.

That was enough for Renji. He didn't like being talked about like he wasn't there and that didn't change now that his brain was half dead.

"What happened?" He said, making them all jump. A grin spread across Ikkaku's face.

"Hey! He _is_ alive!"

"No duh. Answer the question." His haze was almost gone now and his trademark impatience was returning.

"We saw you walking. You seemed really deep in thought so we didn't want to bug you, but apparently you didn't notice the wall." Shuuhei said.

"Wall?" Renji was confused.

"You smashed your head into a wall. And then the pavement." Ikkaku smirked. "Idiot."

"Oh." Renji glanced down. He was tucked neatly into one of the cots, in a private room. The redhead raised a hand from beneath the covers and felt his forehead. It was wrapped in bandages, his red hair strewn about wildly across the pillow.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"About 8 hours," Yumichika replied, "like I said, you hit your head pretty hard. Unohana-taicho said you should stay here for the night and you can leave in the morning."

But Renji's own health was the last thing on his mind. His head was buzzing. Mostly on his last thoughts.

"_I love him? No! That's impossible! He ruined my life!"_

"_Alright Renji, I thought we were already past that. You definitely don't hate him." _Argued the other side of his brain.

"_But I can't _love_ him! He's…he's…he's him!"_

"_But you haven't been able to stop thinking about him have you? And didn't you almost kiss him before? And how about all those strange thoughts you've been having about him? Plus, he's beautiful, and mysterious."_

It had him there. Byakuya was beyond a doubt beautiful. Few women could compare to his fairness. And Renji knew it.

"_Just think about his pale skin, those deep, blue eyes, his cold expression, the way you strive for his attention, the way you follow him like a lost puppy…" _No matter how annoying his brain demon was, it was right.

"_I'm head over heels for him, aren't I?"_ Renji sighed. He hated it when he lost an argument, but facts were facts. He couldn't deny it anymore. Then he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Is he out again?" Shuuhei quipped.

"Nah, he's just having a conversation with himself in his head again. He does that sometimes." Ikkaku replied knowingly. Shuuhei dropped to his knees dramatically and clutched Renji's hand.

"Come back to us Abarai-san! Don't go to the light!" he cried, half grinning. Yumichika rolled his eyes and Ikkaku laughed as Renji jerked his hand away and smacked Shuuhei over the head.

"Let go of me gaytard!" he laughed. Soon all of them were chuckling and Renji sat up carefully.

"How's Kuchiki-taicho?" he asked. The laugher died and every one looked at him again.

"He woke up while you were knocked out." Yumichika said.

Renji's eyes widened and before anybody could say anything more, he jumped out of his bed, and ran all the way to Byakuya's room, pausing only to slam open the sliding door and yell:

"Taicho!"

He saw black hair turn and blue eyes gaze at him before a wave of pain hit him and he went falling to the floor once more.

"_Smooth."_

* * *

A/N: Ha ha. Renji's an idiot. This chapter's longer! Yay! And the second one in one day! I'm on a roll! Please review!


	7. Repayment

Chap 7: Repayment

* * *

Renji sat up, rubbing his head. He felt like a huge idiot. How idiotic could he possibly look? Whatever that boundary was, he had hit it there.

"Well fukutaicho, I see you're well enough to be skidding around on my floor."

Renji's head snapped up. It was raspy, but that voice was unmistakably Byakuya's. And there he was, in all his bed-ridden, black-haired, blue-eyed glory, gazing right at him with an amused look.

Before, Renji would have spouted off and idiotic comment to counter his taicho's cleverly masked sarcasm. But instead he broke into a teary smile, and Byakuya's head jerked back a little in surprise.

"Abarai, are you well? Should I call Unohana taicho?"

Renji automatically caught himself and quickly dropped the smile, in favour of staring blankly at him.

"_Geez, I must've looked like a mental patient there. Has he even ever seen me smile like that? I don't think so. Ah, crap he's staring at me. What do I look like? Shit, it's because I'm staring at him. Say something! Why can't I think of anything to say?!"_

"Abarai?" Byakuya was used to being stared at, but not like this.

The redhead did the first thing that came to mind. He jumped up and hugged his captain.

"Taicho!" He screamed, "You're alive!"

Byakuya was seriously taken aback now. Was someone hugging him? No one had hugged him since his wife died! No one dared touch him!

"Abarai, let go of me. Now."

Renji shot back up, holding his hands up defensively.

"_What the hell was that?! You're not allowed to touch him! Great move dumnass."_

"Ah! Sorry Taicho!" He sputtered. Byakuya just gazed blankly at him. So many things were running through Renji's mind. So many things he wanted to ask the man sitting in front of him. But they could pretty much all be summed up in one question:

"Taicho, why'd you save me?"

Something flashed in Byakuya's eyes and he didn't answer for a few seconds, as if contemplating what to say.

"A captain's duty to the sereitei is to protect any and all shinigami, including you Abarai-fukutaicho."

Renji winced. That was cold. Renji knew it. It had nothing to do with compassion. It was only Byakuya being Byakuya. But he refused to believe it.

"Then why did you send me away? You knew the hollow would target me." He asked, barely disguising the desperateness in his voice.

"Actually I did not. It was merely a theory. And I sent you away because I needed that report."

"Then why didn't you tell me about it!? I could have protected you!" He yelled. Not bothering to mask how upset he was.

Upon Renji's shouting, Byakuya's perfect cover broke and he snapped his eyes shut, clenching his teeth and covering his ears. Renji's anger immediately drained away and he dropped to his knees, clutching the edge of Byakuya's blanket.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" he said, barely above a whisper.

Byakuya seemed to recover and his mask returned as his eyes opened and his hands dropped, raising his head to look at him again.

"I'm sorry. I disregarded your honour. I degraded you by making it seem like you were incompetent. I apologize." He said, making eye contact with Renji.

This was too much for the redhead to take in. Had Byakuya just said he was wrong? _And_ apologized? Like Renji was a person?! He blinked a couple times, trying to process it, and in turn think of something to say.

"I-it's okay, you saved my life. I'm not as strong as you. I probably would have died." he said, laughing awkwardly. But Byakuya continued to look at him seriously.

"Strength isn't measured only by one's performance but also by their potential."

Renji blinked again. Did he just compliment him? It was hard to tell but it sounded like it. The redhead was in bliss. This was the most real attention he had ever gotten from Byakuya. He loved it.

"Uh…thanks?" Renji said cautiously. No matter how happy he was, this was liable to backfire on him at any moment. This really wasn't like the dark-haired man.

"I would like to ask something of you fukutaicho." Byakuya said, maintaining his cool gaze. Renji snapped to attention for the thousandth time, like he always did when Byakuya ordered him to do something. But this time was a little different.

"'Ask'?"

"Yes," he replied. "A favour if you will."

This would be interesting.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Bya's awake! And weird… anyway, the rating may be bumped up to M in the later chapters. Just warning anybody that has a problem with that and they can just skip the chapter that it's in if they'd like. Reviews Please!


	8. Inspiration

Chap 8: Inspiration

* * *

Renji strode down the paths of the sereitei once more, this time staring confusedly down at a piece of paper in his hand. It read:

"Retrieve a bloom of my favourite flower in my garden and bring it to my room. You will locate them under the large Sakura tree."

Renji scoffed. Only Byakuya would think it necessary to write down the task he had given the redhead like he was a five-year-old. And include a map.

"Does he think it would be that hard to find his big-ass house in this place?" he chuckled to himself.

He glanced down at the paper to see which way he should go next, scratching the bandage wrapped around his forehead. He wasn't dizzy anymore, just had a killer headache. His hair still hung past his shoulders, making him stick out more than usual.

A small group of girls passed him, giggling and staring at him. His hair was certainly attractive to girls, but that was why he kept it up. He had no time to deal with girls most of the time. At the times that he was single and he went clubbing with Shuuhei, he let it down, it was his signal that he was looking.

But right now all he was looking for was this stupid mansion, so he did his best to ignore the whispering girls around him every step of the way. That didn't last very long though.

The redhead felt a tugging at the back of his uniform and he turned his head to see what it was. A young, pretty girl was clutching onto his uniform with one hand, looking down at the ground and blushing furiously.

Renji turned around, breaking the girl's hold on him. Another group of girls were standing a bit away, obviously this girl's friends. They had probably put her up to this. Sighing, he put his hands on his hips.

"Yes?"

The girl glanced up at the sound of Renji's voice and she blushed deeper. She looked like she was struggling not to look back down. The girl opened her mouth but no words can out.

Renji smirked. He couldn't help it. He had seen this kind of girl around him before. He couldn't help that he looked this good. And the rebel air didn't help.

"H-hello…Abarai-fukutaicho." She finally forced out.

Renji decided to play along with this. She seemed like a nice girl anyway.

"Hello," He replied with a smile, taking his hands off his waist, "nice day isn't it?" Her eyes widened as her friends squealed.

Her mouth hung open slightly like she was trying to think of something to say.

"Did you need something?" he said, trying not to smirk again.

At this she closed her mouth, stood up straight and put on a courageous face.

"Um…I was wondering…" she started unsurely.

"Yes?" he pressed. This was interesting. The girl slowly held out her arms and looked right up at him.

"Could I have a hug?"

Her friends went quiet and Renji raised an eyebrow. This girl was brave, he had to give her that. Renji smiled and chuckled.

"Sure." He replied, leaning down, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up in a hug.

His mouth was right beside her ear but he could sense her eyes widening. Her friends were obviously dumbstruck.

"Did they put you up to this?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and he put her down, straightening up again. Her face was as red as his hair.

"I-I've liked you for a long time Abarai-san." She said looking at the ground again. Renji's face softened. He didn't like hurting girls. He leaned down again so their faces were even, and she looked at him, their faces no more than two inches apart.

"I'd love to go out with a sweet girl like you, but there's a little problem." He said softly. Her face was a mix of delight, disappointment and curiosity.

"What is it?" she said, barely above a whisper.

"There's this guy that I really like, that I'm trying to impress, and you just helped mea lot." He said, smiling. Her eyes widened again and her friends squealed. It wasn't exactly a secret that he was bi but girls liked any hints of guy-on-guy action that they could get.

"O-oh." She stuttered. Then she looked at him and smiled broadly. "That's great Abarai-san! Good luck!"

Renji leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before straightening up, turning around and walking off to yet another round of squealing. And once again Renji's mind was buzzing.

"_If that girl can be so brave and confront someone like that why can't I?"_ Grinning, he practically ran down the paths with renewed enthusiasm. Maybe he had a chance with Byakuya after all.

* * *

A/N: No that girl is not an OC. And odds are she won't be showing up again. And that was not hinting or anything so please don't spam me. I just needed something to make Renji enthusiastic and this came to mind. Chap 9 probably going to be up fast. Please review!


	9. The weed

Chap 9: The weed

* * *

Renji stood gazing up at the mansion spread out in front of him, admiring the huge windows and iron gates that separated him from the majesty that was the Kuchiki estate. The problem was, he wouldn't have to admire the cast iron bars if he had considered how he was even going to get on the property, much less into the gardens.

The redhead put his hands on his hips and gazed up at the pointed tips of the 7-foot tall girders. Even if he tried to scale the fence, chances are he'd impale himself. And that was near the top on the list of ways he didn't want to die.

Something pink floated into his line of vision and he turned his head in the direction it came from. Renji could see the top of a giant sakura tree peeking up from behind the house. That tree must've been freaking huge.

"At least I know where the gardens are." He mumbled to himself.

"Abarai-san?"

Renji's head snapped back down to the gate at the voice and saw a small boy clutching his hands to his chest on the other side. He peered up at him with big eyes.

"Are you Abarai-san?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah, that's me." He replied, looking the boy up and down.

"_Geez, I hope taicho's not a pedophile…"_

The boy's face lightened at the acknowledgement and reached up to fiddle with a lock on the gate.

"Kuchiki-sama sent a messenger to tell us you'd be coming." Renji's eyebrow twitched.

"Haha, very funny taicho," Renji mumbled under his breath, "send a messenger 'cause you know he's gonna get here before me. Ha-ha-fucking-ha."

"Excuse me?" The boy was staring at him with his head cocked to the side, holding the gate open for him and staring at him innocently.

"Nothing." He grumbled as he walked in.

The boy nodded and closed the gate. As the lock clicked, he turned around and pointed to a stone pathway branching off from the main one they were standing on now.

"That path leads to the northern garden. Please don't touch anything you don't need to." Then he ran off down a different path, leaving Renji to his own devices.

The redhead glanced up at the estate once more before starting down the stone path. It curved around the side of the mansion and as soon as Renji lost sight of the front gate, he began to see flowers lining the sides of the path. The farther he walked, the more beautiful and extravagant the flowers became. Most of the flowers Renji had never even seen before and he became so engrossed in the flora that he almost didn't notice the pure white garden fence blocking the path.

Renji studied the gate, sensing for kido. You never know what Byakuya would do to protect his house. Renji studied the winding vines running across the rounded top, and when he didn't sense any spells, placed his hand on the wood.

It was cool and smooth, like it had just been repainted, and he once again marvelled at his captain's attention to detail. The gate turned out to be surprisingly thin and it opened easily when Renji gave a slight push.

The gate opened to reveal a beautiful garden, full of flowers from every part of the world, in every shade and colour the redhead could think of. The garden was a large circle, with flowers lining the edges, and in the middle of the circle was the giant sakura tree. The tree must have been a thousand years old, and pink petals were constantly falling from the early spring blooms.

Renji was admiring the magnificence of the tree, while all he while imagining how much time Byakuya must spend in this garden, with this tree. The redhead could almost see his captain standing at the foot of the tree, on the edge of the small ring of flowers surrounding it, his beautiful pale skin a stunning contrast with the rain of petals around him.

He shook his head feverishly, clearing the thought. His imagination was going straight to his groin and the last thing he needed was a hard-on in the middle of the Kuchiki estate. He rubbed his face, attempting to dull the flustered blush he had gained and looked to the foot of the tree. Byakuya had said the flowers were around the tree and the redhead braced himself for the most extravagant plant life he had ever seen.

In the small garden around the tree was a messy clump of small, pale purple flowers with big, spiky leaves and thick stems. Renji cocked an eyebrow. Those were beyond a doubt weeds.

The redhead stalked up to the clump and peered around them, looking for any flowers that the weeds might be hiding, and was left even more confused when he found nothing.

"No way could these be the flowers taicho was talking about." He shook his head.

But no matter what his doubts were, this is where Byakuya said they were. And he couldn't just go back empty handed. He was trying to get Byakuya to notice him, not think he was totally incompetent.

He leaned over and took one of the stems in his hand and, being careful not to pull out the root, gave it a tug. The stem offered some resistance but finally snapped off in Renji's hand. He straightened up and studied the flower. He had always felt a sort of connection with weeds. They were wild, unrefined, and determined.

"Just like me." He chuckled. Then he turned his back on the tree and ran out of the garden, being sure to shut the white gate carefully behind him.

* * *

A/N- Chap 9 finished! Sorry for the wait. I'll be updating about 2 chapters a week from now on.

On another note, 30 REVIEWS AND MORE THAN 2000 HITS! TTTT I'm so happy. That's a record for me. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story so far! But I still want reviews!


	10. Tallies and Murder

Chap 10: Tallies and murder

A/N: Sorry this took so long! My computer crashed. Here's an extra-long chappy for you all!

* * *

Renji slipped down the hospital hall, trying not to be seen. It had taken him a long time to get back to from the mansion, having to #1- _find_ his way back #2- look for something to tie his hair up with. Otherwise he would have been bombarded by desperate girls all the way back. He managed to stumble into Rukia who gave him a bright pink ribbon he could use. Not the most manly thing, but at least it kept the girls away.

By the time Renji reached the hospital, it was long past the time visitors were allowed in, so Renji was trying to get in without being noticed. The fact that he had a bandage wrapped around his head helped, but then again, the neon pink strip keeping his hair up didn't exactly avoid unwanted attention. He knew he could have come back tomorrow but he figured that the wrath of Unohana was far better than the wrath of Byakuya.

The redhead ducked around a corner to avoid a group 4th squad volunteers, pressing himself to the wall so they wouldn't notice him when they passed.

"Abarai-san?" Renji sighed. So much for stealth. He turned his head to see who had caught him.

"Oh. Hello Kotetsu-san." He said regretfully. There was no way he could lie his way out of this with Isane. She was eccentric but sharp.

"What are you doing here at this time of night Abarai-san? And what's with that weird headband?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "You're not doing anything _strange_ are you?" Renji waved his hands frantically.

"No! Kuchiki-taicho asked me to run an errand for him and I was a bit late getting back." He grinned sheepishly. The flower was tucked into a pocket on the inside of his uniform so there was no need to explain that. Isane's eyes regained their regular shape but still wore a worried expression.

"You can't be in here right now Abarai-san. The visiting hours are over. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Please Kotetsu-san." Renji pleaded, the desperation obvious in his voice. "I really need to get to him." Isane cocked her head questioningly.

"That's rather strange Abarai-san. You usually do whatever it takes to avoid your taicho. Even if you are running an errand for him. Why the change of heart?"

Renji flinched at the last note. That was just it wasn't it? A change of heart. Nothing weird about that. He was young. He was prone to them. Taking a deep, mental breath, he

thought about how to reply.

"Well, it's just that he took that hollow for me. I'm really grateful. I don't want to appear otherwise y'know?" Isane seemed to take in what he said for a second before nodding and smiling.

"I understand." She said simply. Renji was getting impatient. Time was ticking and the later he was, the worse the consequences would be.

"Kotetsu-san, is there absolutely no way I can get in to see him?" He said it a bit more abruptly than he intended and Isane jumped a bit. She looked to the ground as if she was debating something in her head.

"Okay, I can get you in but you have to just go along with me alright?" She half-whispered, still looking at the floor. Renji nodded enthusiastically and before he knew what was happening, Isane raised the clipboard that she had been holding in her arms and brought it down on his head with unexpected force backed by kido, sending Renji sprawling across the hospital floor. Again.

"Oh no! Abarai-san! Are you alright?" Isane shouted so that anyone nearby could hear. Renji's head was swimming and hung limp as she grabbed his arm and started dragging him down the hall. "Hold on! I'll get you to a bed!" She quickly dragged him through the remaining halls to Byakuya's room, 4th squad members parting the way for them.

Isane opened the door to the hospital room and dragged Renji in, dropping him on the floor, then hurried out. The redhead was face-down on the floor but he could feel Byakuya's cold gaze, causing hairs to stand up on the back of his neck. Renji sat up quickly and bowed, keeping his eyes locked on the floor.

"Sorry I'm late Taicho! I got, uh…lost."

No answer. The only sound was the sound of a pen scratching on paper. He sensed his Taicho's eyes were no longer on him, so he cautiously glanced up.

Byakuya was sitting up in his bed, leaning on the pillows that he had propped up against the wall. He had a pad of paper in his lap and was writing something on it, giving no further acknowledgement to Renji. The redhead's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance. He didn't like being ignored.

"What are you writing?" Byakuya's hand froze for a second before placing the pen down on the pad.

"It is rude to question someone's personal matters Abarai." He said emotionlessly.

"So it's personal?" The corners of Byakuya's lips twitched down to a frown.

"No."

"So I'm just not allowed to see it?" Renji pressed. This was getting the better of his curiosity, which got the better of his judgement.

Byakuya smirked. It was so light that you wouldn't have noticed it if you hadn't been looking closely but it was enough to startle Renji into silence.

"I suppose you can see it as it concerns you." The dark haired man delicately picked up the pad of paper, the pen rolling into his lap, and turned it to face Renji. On it was three perfectly drawn, straight lines. Renji wrinkled his nose.

"Lines? What's that got to do with me?"

"It's a tally of how many times you've fallen on your face today Abarai. Pitiful." He tsk'd, his gaze slightly warmer than before.

Renji's expression changed into a mix of shock, anger, bewilderment and embarrassment, then hardened into a light glare as he pouted angrily and snorted.

"You look like a child Abarai." Byakuya said placing the notepad and pen on the bedside table.

"Why'd you keep tally of that? Just to bug me with it?"

"I kept tally in case you suddenly had brain damage and I would have stats to present to Unohana-taicho as of why." Byakuya seemed hardly cold at all right now and Renji couldn't help but break out into a smile. Suddenly Byakuya's expression faded to nothing once again as he gazed at the smiling redhead on the floor.

"What is so pleasing to you Abarai?" Regardless of Byakuya's change of demeanour, Renji's smile didn't fade at all.

"I dunno," he said, "You've never been this friendly with anyone before that I've seen. Certainly not with me." That obviously confused the regal man but the redhead didn't really care.

"Something that simple is what is making you happy? You seem very easily pleased."

"It means you're beginning to consider more equal to you than before." Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"You are jumping to conclusions Abarai. I suggest you deflate your ego before it gets you in trouble. I will never consider you equal with me." Renji flinched and his smile faded. He stood up, walked over to the bed, and peered over his taicho, hands in pockets. His smile had disappeared and a familiar anger was festering inside of him.

"Then why did you save me?" Renji knew he shouldn't be talking to Byakuya like this. And soon it would blow up in his face. But this was one of the things he hated about Byakuya and someone needed to tell it to his face.

'_I hope they give me honourable mention at my funeral.'_

"I told you before Abarai. It was…"

"That's a lie! If I was scum to you, you never would have sent me away to protect me! Or taken that hollow for me! And what about everyone else?! How can they all be scum to you?! What makes you any better than them?! Your name?! Names are just words on a piece of paper! GET OFF YOUR FUCKING HIGH HORSE!!"

That was it. He had done it. Not only had he cut off Byakuya, but them shouted at and insulted him. He was going to die.

Byakuya's eyes widened, in shock or anger Renji couldn't tell, and so did Renji's as he realized what he had just said.

Renji felt a cold air restricting his lungs and he froze. Suddenly the weed that Renji had retrieved for his taicho only hours before, hoping to make him happy, was in Byakuya's hand. He gazed coldly down at it.

"You are quite the weed Abarai Renji. Crawling in off the streets to grow with the flowers, without realizing that eventually…" His eyes narrowed again. "you will get your own dose of pesticide."

Renji knew that he was already in deep and the last thing he should do is say anything more, but what he knew and what he did were two different things as that last comment outraged him.

"You think I haven't had more than my fair share of 'pesticide'? I've worked hard for what I have now. Far harder than you have." Renji was hissing out his words through clenched teeth. He had never been this angry before. He twisted out of the grip Byakuya's power had over him and lifted Byakuya up by his collar, bringing him up to his eye level so he could see the fire burning in his eyes. Byakuya tried to overpower him but he was weak from the hollow. Renji gathered his all his power and sent it crashing down on Byakuya. He watched in devilish satisfaction as Byakuya's eyes snapped open in pain.

Renji didn't feel like himself anymore. He felt like he was hovering above as he watched himself causing his Taicho pain. No. Not just pain. He was _killing _him.

He barely heard the door slam open as Unohana, Isane, Jushiro and Shuuhei burst in. Renji couldn't identify their yells as he fought to regain control of his body.

"_STOP!!"_

As soon as he screamed that in his head, his hands released Byakuya's collar and the regal man fell onto the floor. Renji had just enough time to stagger back a step before his arms were grabbed and a sword was pressed to his neck.

Shuuhei appeared in his line of vision, worry and anger coursing in waves over his face.

'what's the matter with you?!' he saw Shuuhei's mouth form before his brain shut down and he faded into blackness.

* * *

A/N: Huh. What to say. Bet you weren't expecting that. From funny to sweet to insane…huh… Please review! I know you'll have a lot to say about the change of direction.


	11. Dreaming

Chap 11: Dreaming

* * *

_Renji opened his eyes. Cool morning air greeted him by rolling across his face. He smiled. He was on a hill, lying on his back. He laid his hands flat on the grass, wetting them with the dew. He closed his eyes again. This place was familiar. This was the hill he used to lay on when he was a boy in the Rukongai. Just like this._

_A warm hand touched his. He opened his eyes and looked over. Lying beside him, holding his hand, was a young Rukia. Smiling. He smiled back._

_Something red caught his eye. He looked down at their entwined hands. The hand was bigger than it should have been. Both were covered in blood. His eyes traveled from the hand up a blood drenched arm. Finally his eyes reached the face. It wasn't Rukia's. It was Byakuya's._

_Byakuya was lying on the hill beside him. He was wearing a light white kimono. The cloth was stained red and was clinging to his skin. Streaks of blood marked his beautiful face. Normally cold and warning eyes gazed at him pleadingly, as if asking for help._

_Renji was horrified. Tried to reach out to him. He couldn't move. All he could do is stare while Byakuya silently pleaded for help. He felt a tear roll down his face._

"_Byakuya…" He muttered. He closed his eyes. Trying to block out the horrific scene. The grass disappeared from under him. The ground began to soften…_

* * *

Renji cracked his eyes open to be greeted by a dull white ceiling. He furrowed his brows. This looked like the high-security prison cell. He felt something cold on his neck and he reached up to find he had a reiatsu-restricting collar on. A second of panic sent his heart racing before the memories of what happened before flooded back.

He shot up into a sitting postition, then fell beck as a wave of nausia hit him.

_'Fuck, what's wrong with me...?'_

He stood up, being careful not to upset his body again, and instanly had to use the wall for support after he realized how weak he was without his reiatsu. After a short pause to get his hand used to the cold stone, he hobbled over to the thin window set in the wall.

Renji didn't even bother to glance at the bars on the opposite end of the cell. He could sense no one was there and no one had been for a while.

He gently lowered himself down on the sill and gazed out at his restriced view.

"Damn, I'm pretty high up..."

The redhead uneasily trailed his gaze downwards, pulling the loose, white kimono he was wearing closer around him. He didn't remember it being this cold before he went to visit Byakuya in the hospital...before the incident.

Wait...the incident...he remembered...he had nearly killed his taicho...

Panic overcame the redhead once again and he vigourously started searching through the waves of spirit energy outside, looking for any evidence his taicho was okay.

And then he found it. The deep fog of energy that he had searched for countless times before, trying to find his way to the office. Cold and deep just like the eyes that were unmistakably Byakuya's.

Renji heaved a heavy sigh of relief and elatedly noted that it was even stronger than it was before he went to visit him and easily stood out among the sea of energy.

"He must be at least out of the hospital now..." he mumbled to himself, unable to keep a weak grin from surfacing.

He finally pulled himself out of his thoughts to register what was under him. This was definately the high-security prison. He was probably awaiting trial for assaulting a captain...maybe even attempted murder...

Familiar voices caught his ears, pulling him back out of the reverie that lined his thoughts.

Standing about twenty feet in front of the building were his friends, all looking very solemn. Renji watched as Ikkaku said something quietly to Kiira and Shuuhei rubbed his brow anxiously. Yumichika was beside Ikkaku, trying to get as close to him as possible. Renji smirked. Ikkaku was the only one who didn't realize how head-over-heels the girly man was for him.

Renji had a sudden pang of lonliness. He longed to have Byakuya near him right now, but he knew that wasn't possible. The stoic man probably hated him even more now.

Just when he thought things were going good...

Renji shook his head to clear yet more depressing thoughts and decided he wanted to talk to the guys. If someone had to tell him he was going to be imprisoned for the rest of his life, or executed, he rathered it be them.

He cupped his hands around his mouth, leaned as far out the window as he could and yelled.

"Oi! You guys! Up here!"

Four heads turned up at his voice. All looked shocked.

"R...RENJI?!" Ikkaku yelled, a huge grin spreading acroos his face.

"No! Ukitake-taicho! Of course it's me you dolt!" he replied grinning back and to his absolute shock, Kiira started to cry.

* * *

A/N: Whoa...I am sooooo sorry people! No excuse for taking soo long but I had absolutely no inspiration! Oh well, it's running again!

R&R Plz!!


	12. A New Day, A Long Chat

Chapter 12: A New Day, A Long Chat

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Renji began, scratching his head, "I've been out for how long?"

"About four and a half months." Shuuhei repeated cheerfully, looking the redhead up and down like he couldn't believe he was really there.

"We missed you so much Renji-kun!" Yumichika squealed, latching himself even tighter around Renji's arm.

"They weren't sure if you would ever wake up." Kiira sniffed, wiping the few remaining tears from his face.

"You scared the crap out of these wusses." Ikkaku stated blandly, long since averted his gaze from Renji's face.

"Aw, c'mon," the redhead grinned, wrapping a stiff arm around Ikkaku's neck, "you missed me a little bit didn't you?" A small smile crept up on the skinhead's face.

"Okay, maybe a little."

Renji chuckled and patted Ikkaku's head. "That's the stuff. Now," he said, clapping his hands together, "what exactly happened?" Shuuhei's smile faded a bit.

"Well, we were all out in the hospital corridors when we started feeling a really strange change in yours and Kuchiki-taicho's energy. We rushed to the scene and found you…well…"

"You were killing him." Ikkaku blurted out for him.

"Yeah," he continued, "We had thought you had lost your marbles so we put you in here." He gestured around at their depressing surroundings. "You started acting really weird and babbling…really dark things…"

Yumichika sniffled from beside him.

"You said you were going to kill all of us after you had done what you intended with Kuchiki-taicho…"

Renji was speechless. Silence reigned over them before the redhead shook his head.

"I never…I don't…"

"We know." Kiira cut in. "Soon after you were imprisoned, Kuchiki-taicho steadily got better. Then we started to notice your skin turning black. The day before your execution…"

"Execution?!" Renji blurted out. He was expecting it, but it was still shocking to hear.

Ikkaku a finger to his temple and started making little circles.

"Like we said dude, you were like something from a horror movie."

"As I was saying," Kiira interrupted. When he was talking, he didn't like being stopped. "The day before your execution, you fell unconscious, and that let Unohana-taicho get a closer look at you."

Shuuhei picked up the story.

"Turns out the weird hollow that attacked your taicho took up residence in your body when you touched him. That's what made you attack him. The execution was called off in just the nick of time. Unohana managed to drain the hollow from you and create a vaccine to it. But during the process it took a great toll on your body. She said it was likely you'd never recover."

"But now you're back and we missed you!" Yumichika cuddled closer to him.

Renji shook him off. This was too much for him to process. But in the midst of it all, only one question came to his mind.

"How's Kuchiki-taicho?"

Ikkaku gave him a questioning look.

"Why do you care?" He scoffed.

The redhead shot him a quick glare.

"The man saved my life and then I nearly killed him. I think I have more than enough reason to ask about him."

Shuuhei stepped between them, holding up defensive hands.

"Easy now ladies, you can duke it out after we get Renji out of here."

"Unohana-taicho will probably just want to have a look at you to confirm you're sane again." Kiira smiled.

The four stood up and started to leave.

"We'll have a big coming back party for you man!" Ikkaku called over his shoulder. Yumichika scoffed.

"That's just an excuse for you to take the night off and get drunk."

Ikkaku wrapped an arm around Yumichika's hips and pulled him close.

"It's an excuse for _us_ to take the night off and spend a romantic evening together." He chirped. Yumichika giggled.

"Yeah, Just you me and all of your buddies."

Renji cocked an eyebrow and rested his hands on his hips. Apparently more had happened than he had thought while he was out. The quartet was nearly out the door when Renji finally remembered what he was waiting for.

"Hey! Wait a sec!"

Shuuhei stopped and half turned to face him.

"You didn't answer my question. How's my taicho?"

The tattooed man laughed.

"Ask him yourself! He visits you almost every day around six!" With that he left with a flick of the hand in goodbye.

* * *

A/N: I love these five.


	13. Reunion

Chapter 13: Reunion

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to HASEO and peonyluvsU. Thank them for constantly providing me inspiration. Luv you guys! Now! Onward!

"Ow!"

Renji jerked his arm away, leaving Unohana holding an unused blood test. She smiled patiently.

"Please Renji, this is important."

"Why do I gotta get stabbed?! I'm fine!"

"It's a precaution. It's just a small needle, this is nothing compared to the wounds I've had to treat for you."

"But that's just it! It's so small…and then you take the blood right out of me! At least when it is a wound, I know what's going on and exactly what's going into me!"

"Would you _like _to be executed?" The sweet smile continued to dance on her lips and Renji pulled back a little in shock. She could be really cold when she wanted to be.

"Oh, hello Kuchiki-san."

Renji whipped his head around.

"Wher-ow!"

Renji looked back at Unohana as she pulled the full syringe out of his arm.

"I'm sorry to resort to those methods but it was necessary." He scowled.

'_Using Byakuya against me, that's pretty low…hey wait._' Renji gave her a quizzical look.

"How'd you know I'd look? I'd usually try to hide." He scratched his loose red hair. They wouldn't let him have anything to tie his hair up with yet. In case he tried to strangle someone. She gave a mysterious smile.

"I notice things…" Renji glared defiantly, turning his head away slightly.

"Like what?"

"Like how happy you looked when I found you asleep on Kuchiki-san's chest." She took his chin in her hand and turned his gaze back to her. Her smile returned to being kind.

"You're blushing."

"Ah!" He jerked his chin out of her hand and started scrubbing at his face, trying to make the flush disappear. "I am not!"

She let out a small, tinkling laugh.

"I know you're in love with him."

His arm stopped scrubbing, and this time he did nothing to stop the pink glow from spreading his face. His gaze fell to the floor. After a few seconds of silence, he looked back up at her and forced a grin.

"Ah, who am I kidding, I have absolutely no chance with him…"

"Don't be so sure." She sang, wagging a finger.

"Abarai?"

The redhead whipped his head around for the second time, and this time it was not wasted. Standing in the doorway was Byakuya, looking astonished and holding a red bento box.

"Oh, hello Kuchiki-san." Unohana stood up. "I was just leaving. Come, chat with your lieutenant." With that she breezed out of the room, holding the blood test like a trophy.

If he was not preoccupied, Renji probably would have been annoyed at Unohana's self-humor at her greeting, but since he was, he didn't even notice.

Byakuya seemed to shake off his astonishment lightly in favour of his trademark coolness as he strode over and re-inhabited the chair the healer had just left. The stoic man placed the bento on the floor and folded his hands in his lap.

"I heard you were awake but I had assumed it was just a rumor." He began, looking Renji over in the judgemental manner he had. The redhead had an overwhelming urge to straighten his dishevelled robe and messy hair out a bit.

"Why would you think it was a rumour?" Renji struggled to get the words out. It was always hard talking to Byakuya but now he seemed a little different from before.

'_Of course nothing's different. He's just the same old Byakuya. Four months isn't so long. Maybe he just cut his hair or something…"_

"Anything you hear out of Matsumoto could be interpreted as gossip." Renji nearly didn't catch what he said, as he was busy inspecting his taicho's hair for differences. Unfortunately Byakuya caught that and turned his head to the side to observe his raven tresses.

"Something amiss with my hair?"

Renji shot up straight and looked at Byakuya who was looking at him in

almost…concern?

"Are you alright Abarai? A side effect of your medication?"

'_Great job slick, he thinks you're hopped up on meds… but… does he really care? ' _Renji sighed and relaxed.

"No, taicho."

No point in getting himself worked up now. That would just send a red alert to the guards.

'_And then they would take him away…' _his mind hissed. Renji winced a little

'_What the hell was that?'_

It was at this point that Renji noticed that Byakuya was saying something. He shook his head and snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Byakuya gave him a cold look that made the hairs stand up at the back of his neck, but the stoic man did repeat himself.

"I said that I am no longer your captain at the moment. You were replaced soon after your sentence."

Renji was, once again, in shock. Byakuya wasn't his captain?

"Wait, hold on, replaced?"

Byakuya held up a silencing hand.

"I was not too fond of it either. It is a lot of work to train a new lieutenant. As soon as you are healthy you can have your job back."

Renji contemplated that for a second.

"But it's not that easy, is it."

For the first time in his life, and one he would never forget, Byakuya allowed him a small, approving smile.

"It seems that rest has made you sharper Abarai. There are two ways for you to regain your position. One is to be recommended, which is unlikely to happen with this latest incident. Or," his eyes flashed, "you have to defeat the new lieutenant in front of 500 shinigami."

At that, the stoic man released that brief moment of emotional openness and picked up the bento box, and proceeded to eat it in silence.

* * *

A/N: hmmmmmmm……


	14. What's my name?

Chapter 14: What's my name?

* * *

Stepping outside for the first time in four and a half months felt nothing but wonderful to the redhead and being free felt even better. He had no idea what the hell he had done while he was "unaware" but it was enough for the captivity official to put him through every test in the book to ensure he wasn't just faking being normal again.

But now he was free.

And he was gonna party like there was no tomorrow.

Renji grinned and looked up at the sky.

"6:00..." He mumbled to himself. He had to hurry to get to the club to be on time. A sudden warm breeze ruffled his hair, reminding Renji to put it up. He began strolling through the streets, enjoying everything about the summer evening, his hands busy taming his hair into a slightly less messy ponytail.

Several people passed by him, gaping or offering stuttered greetings, but Renji hardly noticed. In fact his brain only clicked back on when he saw the bright letters on his favourite club _'The Inferno'_.

He pushed open the door and was greeted by loud voices, even louder music, and the smell of alcohol.

"Ken-chan Ken-chan! Look! It's Red-kun!" Renji couldn't identify just where the pink haired girl's voice came from but everyone in the bar turned to look at him. The weight of all the gazes on him and the deafening silence made Renji's breath catch in his throat.

He did a quick scan of the room. _Everyone_was there. All his friends, a few of the captains, everyone wearing the same unbelieving expression. He raised his hand into the air as a wave.

"Hey, who missed me?" Soon the roars of ecstatic greetings and the rush of people crowding around him was as suffocating as the silence had just been. The redhead did his best to respond to everyone trying to talk to him at the same time while trying to keep his grin from getting any wider.

'_I'm more popular than I thought' _He thought as Yumichika grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

"Be honored that I'm letting you dance with someone as beautiful as me." Yumichika flipped his hair and the appointed D.J of the night started blasting music. Renji went from person to person that wanted to dance with him, more than once trying to edge around comforting a girl who broke out into tears in front of him.

After an hour or so, the rush to get to Renji died down and he managed to edge his way to the bar, not minding at all that the bartender wanted to give him free drinks. The redhead swiveled around in the bar stool, resting his back and one arm on the counter top, observing the crowd pulsing to the music and swigging from his sake.

Ikkaku was dancing with Yumichika, grinning wickedly as he wrapped one arm around the man's petite waist and tried to feel his ass with the other. Renji smiled.

_'Damn, those two are lucky'_he thought as he watched Ikkaku cut off the half-hearted scolding Yumichika was giving with a kiss.

"Hello Abarai! You look a little lonely over here!" Renji turned his head as Jushiro sat down on the barstool beside him, smiling.

"Hey, Ukitake-taicho." Renji had never felt inclined to rebel against manners with Jushiro, he was just way too nice. "What are you doing here?" The silver haired man laughed.

"I came to celebrate with everyone else! It was quite a shock when we heard about your...condition."

"My murder attempt." Renji corrected gruffly. It was pretty obvious everyone was avoiding that part of the whole thing. No matter how many people explained what happened, and waved it off like it wasn't his fault, he still couldn't get rid of that guilt.

"Abarai, everyone knows it was the hollow. It wasn't you." Jushiro placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. Everyone's happy you're back." he scowled "That new lieutenant is a nuisance." Renji looked at him in amusement. It was hard to find someone Jushiro didn't like.

"Nuisance like Hanataro Yamada or nuisance like total asswipe?" Renji smirked as Jushiro coughed into his fist awkwardly.

"An asswipe for lack of a better word I suppose." Renji laughed and finished his drink in one gulp. "This'll be a piece of cake, getting my job back. The annoying ones are usually pretty easy."

"Don't be so sure. He was nominated for lieutenant don't forget." Jushiro took a small sip from his own drink. "But no matter. Let's not talk about work, this is an exciting day for all of us!" he put the drink down and stood up, looking over at Kyoraku, who was passed out on a stool at the other end of the bar.

"Yeah, I was surprised I'm so popular." Renji glanced down at Kyoraku too.

"He just came for the booze." They said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"So the captains that came are you, him, Kenpachi and Unohana, right?"

"And Hitsugaya." Jushiro added cheerily. "I brought him, he needs to socialize more." Renji nodded in agreement. Then a thought struck him.

_'It's impossible...he wouldn't, no way.'_The voice of reason tried to persuade him from asking the stupid question. Renji was getting sick of that thing.

"Did Kuchiki-taicho come?" he blurted out.

"Why, getting lovesick without him here?" Jushiro's smile never faltered and the redhead's jaw dropped. Was it that obvious? Jushiro laughed louder than before.

"Relax! Unohana told me. She hasn't told anyone else. I think it's sweet." Renji's temper festered.

_'So much for secrets! She'd better not tell anyone else...'_

"Yeah, sweet, like a crush on a celebrity from the human world. Totally impossible."

"Nothing's impossible Renji." The captain's eyes softened knowingly.

"Yeah, whatever." The redhead's face sunk. There was that loneliness again.

"I believe he's outside, having tea at the cafe across the street. He came with us but didn't want to come in." Renji sat bolt upright. Did he hear that right? Byakuya came to see him?

_'No, he probably came because Jushiro dragged him along, like Hitsugaya.' In spite of that thought, the redhead stood up._

"Thanks Ukitake-taicho, I'll see you later." With that, he bolted for the door, avoiding people and nearly tripping several times before he flung the door open and stumbled out.

The cool evening air felt good after the heat of the club and calmed him down enough to give him the courage to peer across the street.

The tables and chairs set up outside the cafe were packed with young couples, it was said to be the best one in the whole sereitei, with the best tea. It figured that's where Byakuya would be. Despite the crowd, the redhead spotted Byakuya easily.

His perfectly cut black hair hung down, shadowing his face in a way that Byakuya probably didn't realize was incredibly sexy. Renji felt his face get hot as his imagination wandered.

He could imagine running his fingers through that perfect hair, pulling out those odd hair pieces, messing it up. Those perfect blue eyes peering into his. Those perfect lips meeting with his...

"Abarai!"

Renji jerked out of his daydream and narrowly avoided falling onto Byakuya, who was standing right in front of him.

"Taicho! I was, uh...I was just kinda, and..."

_'You're babbling!' _his mind slapped him back into the world of verbal comprehension and he stood up straight.

"Uh...Hello?" He managed out.

_'Much better idiot...'_

"Hello." Byakuya stated blankly, unfazed by the display. His eyes scanned Renji and the redhead was more aware than ever of his messy t-shirt and jeans, sweaty from dancing. He was sure Byakuya was going to comment on it, or make some sort of disgusted gesture.

Instead, to Renji's surprise, his gaze came back up to his face and he looked him in the eyes. Renji's daydream came back to him in glimpses and he was suddenly aware of how close Byakuya was standing to him. It wasn't any closer than usual, but it seemed like it to Renji and he felt himself willing Byakuya closer.

"Your face matches your hair." The comment was so sudden, Renji barely heard it.

"Pardon?" Renji said, more arrogantly than he intended. Byakuya's face hardened into partial annoyance at having to repeat himself.

"I said, your face is red." Renji stared at him in disbelief. He couldn't believe how casual Byakuya was being with him. When Renji didn't respond, Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes as if trying to gather patience.

"I just came to remind you that you will not be expected in the office until you regain your position. Is that clear?" This time, Renji heard it.

"Yes taicho." he said respectfully, trying to make up for everything else he had said in the last five minutes.

"You're not to call me that." Byakuya stated, opening his eyes.

"What? Call you what?" The captain glared at him as Renji remembered his manners. "What do you mean taicho?" he rephrased.

"I am not your taicho for the time being so you will not refer to me as such." Byakuya's voice never faltered but Renji's jaw almost dropped again. "From now on until you retrieve your position, you will call me Kuchiki-sama." With that he turned and started down the street.

_'Kuchiki-sama?! What could this mean? Is he excepting me? Calm down Renji, remember last time you thought like that. Bad things happened. But why?! And he's being so tolerant...Damn that guy!'_

Renji's mouth worked faster than his brain as he turned.

"But taicho!" he called. The raven haired man stopped walking and turned his head to the side.

"What's my name?"

Renji was taken aback.

"K-Kuchiki-sama" He stuttered

"Very good."

* * *

A/N: Hello after six months! Please don't kill me, but here is chapter 14! extra long for all of you!


	15. Pure Bliss

Chapter 15: Pure Bliss

* * *

'_What the hell am I doing here?!'_

Renji stood on the doorstep of the gigantic Kuchiki mansion, half of his brain willing him to knock on the door, the other (more sane) half willing him to run away. The only reason he was here at all was because of Jushiro. Renji glanced down at the note in his hand. After Byakuya left the redhead confused and tormented in the street, Jushiro had the gall to slip that damn note into his hand and follow him.

He opened it up and re-read it, to see if he missed some important bit of information, or anything he misread, that would prove he was not, in fact, supposed to be here.

_Renji, follow me and your captain back to the Kuchiki mansion. There is something I want to show you. Don't be frightened, weeds grow best among the flowers._

_-Ukitake Jushiro_

Renji folded the page back up and put it in his pocket. He wondered how Jushiro could possibly know the meaning of that, since it was really only a passing thought on his and Byakuya's parts. A perfectly manicured path caught his eye and he looked to see the trail that had led him to the garden. That was so long ago to everyone else, but to him it was less than a week ago. A small smile crossed his face and confidence surfaced inside him. It may have gotten him into major trouble before, but the feeling still hadn't left; the small flicker of hope that his taicho had even the smallest bit of favor for him.

He raised his hand and knocked on the door, and to his surprise, it pushed open. He peered into the entrance room and stopped for a minute to take in the hugeness and beauty of the place.

'_Wow, this is even more amazing than I thought…'_ Renji thought, stepping in and shutting the door behind him. On impulse, he wiped his feet on the intricate doormat. The redhead stood there for a few minutes, wondering why there were no servants there to throw him out. He scratched his head. His taicho seemed like the kind of person to have people wait on him hand and foot.

"See Byakuya? I told you he'd be fine, didn't I? All's good now!" Renji located the voice as to be coming from down the hall beside the massive staircase at the end of the room. He started down it slowly, following Jushiro's cheery chuckling. Were they talking about him?

"Yes I know…I'm just so relieved…" Renji hesitated at the sound of his captain's voice, startled by the slight shakiness. It was usually so adamant. He hurried to locate the voices and came across an open door near the end of the hall. Being careful to keep hidden, he peered inside. The room, like everything else in Byakuya's mansion, was huge. It had rows and rows of bookshelves and a giant fireplace. In the middle was a big, comfy looking couch and two leather chairs facing the couch from across a grand coffee table.

"Yes, I know." Jushiro nodded and smiled. He sat in one of the leather chairs while Byakuya sat in the middle of the couch. Byakuya had his hands clasped under his chin with his elbows resting on his knees.

"He's my responsibility. I should have gone to every length to protect him." The raven haired man's eyes were hard but his voice was soft and shaky. Renji had never seen his captain look so…submissive. And what the hell was he talking about? It was _his_ job to protect his taicho, not the other way around. This was a lot different than his claim that it was his duty to the squad.

Jushiro sat back in his seat, clasping his hands in his lap like a psychiatrist. He was always very good at that, being the soul society shrink.

"I know we've talked about this before Byakuya, but why did you take that hollow for him? You're a lot more important to the sereitei than him."

'_Ouch. Wait, what did he ask?'_

Renji's ears perked up. This was the answer he wanted too. Why did he save him? Why did he do it if he didn't care? Byakuya was silent, his deep blue eyes saddening, making Renji's heart skip a beat. It was as if his captain had completely dropped his mask and Renji just wanted to run over and comfort him.

The raven haired man reached inside his cloak and pulled out a pressed flower. The redhead looked closer and saw that it wasn't a flower, but actually a weed. The same one he had brought him in the hospital.

"I told you before, Jushiro." He twirled the blossom between his fingers. "I don't know what I would do without him." Jushiro's face stayed the same, as if he expected this.

"Byakuya, I saw what you did when you went to visit him one day." He said, keeping a straight face. Byakuya's eyes twitched slightly and the mask returned.

"Did you now?" His voice was normal again.

"He said some horrible things to you Byakuya, why did you keep coming back?"

"It was my fault and my responsibility Jushiro, nothing more." Renji sensed his captain withdrawing.

'_No! What did you do Captain? Why did you do all that for me? I need to know!'_ He held himself back from barging in and demanding the answers himself, clenching his fists instead.

Jushiro gave him a sincere look and, to Renji's relief, Byakuya relaxed again.

"I knew everything that he said wasn't him." He stated, peering down at the weed. "I couldn't help what I did. I know I shouldn't have, but I gave into the impulse."

Renji thought back to the day when his taicho was unconscious in the hospital. That last sentence pretty much covered what he did there. He smiled as he remembered the feeling of his captain's fingers in his hair. That's when everything his captain had said started seeping in.

'_Couldn't live without me…?'_

Byakuya smiled as if lost in his own little world. "He's so wild, a trouble maker since the first day he came into my office." He tucked the blossom behind his ear and Renji staggered back. What the hell was his captain saying? And smiling as he did? Jushiro leaned back in his chair, glancing over at Renji hidden in the doorway briefly before glancing back.

"Are you in love with him?" Renji's eyes widened and his heart slowed in the anticipation of rejection. Byakuya leaned back in his seat, considering the question, and then looked Jushiro in the eye.

"I can't believe it but…I believe I've allowed this weed to steal my heart." He said. Renji stumbled back until his back hit the wall. His knees felt weak and the redhead had to muster up all his willpower to keep from falling.

'_T-taicho…loves me…? It isn't possible…this is crazy…'_

"And what if I said he's outside the door right now listening to this?" Jushiro said, smile returning. Byakuya sat up straight, face going blank.

"I know, I felt his presence on my front step. Are you happy with those answers Abarai?" Jushiro's eyebrows twitched up and Renji put his hand on the wall to support himself. This made no sense. This was some sort of dream.

"I have no problem transferring you to another squad if that is your wish."

'_Another squad? No!'_

"You can come in Renji, I never told him your part." Jushiro looked over at the redhead and Byakuya, face showing a hint of confusion, looked over too. Renji summoned all the strength in his body to step into the room, forcing his face straight. He wasn't sure what Jushiro wanted him to do, but he did what he wanted to for so long.

"Tai…Kuchiki-sama…" he said as confidently as he could. "I will win back my position and stay in your squad. As your lieutenant and protector." Byakuya's face remained blank.

"After what you just heard, you have no entitlement to me Abarai."

"No, I want to. Because…" He walked over to his captain, the blue eyes following him every step of the way.

Renji's hand shook for a second, but he willed it to stay firm. Without thinking, he took Byakuya's chin in his hand and softly pressed their lips together.

Byakuya's lips were soft and sweet, just like he had imagined them to be. He had wanted this for so long, to feel the pale man's mouth against his own and wanted to hold onto it forever. The redhead felt the lust building inside him and thoughts of taking the kiss further crossed his mind, but he pulled away before he ended up ravaging his captain. He wanted this to be perfect. Renji leaned into his captain's ear, brushing the weed with his cheek, and whispered quietly.

"I love you too."

Renji straightened up, looking at his Byakuya's face. It was blank. Blue eyes bore into his own and Renji couldn't help but look away, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment.

"I…just thought you should know…" Renji hesitated for a moment before he ran out of the room and out of the house, sprinting for his apartment, propelled by humiliation, shock, and pure bliss.

* * *

A/N: Reviews Plz?


	16. I Love You

Chapter 16: I Love You

* * *

Renji puttered around his apartment, not knowing what to do with himself. Last night kept of swirling around inside his head; the party, the note, the mansion…the kiss. He swiped the duster over the end table.

'_Did that actually happen?'_ It had been so long since the redhead had actually bothered to dust that the table turned a completely different shade of brown. In the literal sense of the word, he was now unemployed and was free to do whatever he wanted today.

Renji threw the duster carelessly to the floor and slumped down on the couch. His cell phone had been ringing off the hook with people wanting to hang out with him. He knew he should be celebrating with his friends; arising from a soap opera-esque coma seemed like something to celebrate, but all he wanted to do was go back to last night and redo it all, minus the fleeing part.

"He loves me…" The redhead mumbled, rolling the statement around, seeing how it tasted. He grinned. It tasted good. He threw his head back and laughed.

"He really loves me!" Renji yelled, laughing, all the happiness returning and swelling up in his chest. Suddenly, all his doubts disappeared and he let his mind wander back to the kiss. The sweetness of his lips, the smoothness contrasting with the roughness of his own, the fact that he felt his captain, the beautiful, unattainable Byakuya Kuchiki kiss back, even the slightest bit.

And then there was his face. It was so blank.

"Well maybe it wouldn't have been if you hadn't run away so fast you coward." He chuckled to himself. All at once his body began to ache to see his captain, to kiss him again. He wanted to show him that he wasn't such a coward, to show him all the things he wished he could do to him.

Renji shot up from his seat, not able to contain himself anymore. The man of his dreams had said he loved him! He rummaged around in his room, finding a clean uniform and throwing it on. Grabbing his shoes hastily from the closet, he turned the doorknob and pulled the front door open, and then jumped back in surprise.

"T-Taicho!" Byakuya raised an eyebrow.

"That was rather odd Renji, I was just about to knock on the door. Did you know I was coming?" Renji stared for a second, trying to comprehend before snapping back into attention.

"Uh, I was just going out." He grinned sheepishly, "Weird coincidence…"

"Oh, really?" The captain replied airily. "Well, I won't keep you then." Renji dropped his shoes and unthinkingly reached out and grabbed Byakuya's sleeve.

"No! Uh…I mean, it wasn't that important." The redhead released the sleeve and opened the door a bit wider, "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes. I believe we have some things we need to discuss."

Renji opened the door wider and Byakuya stepped into the apartment, brushing against the assistant captain before striding to the couch and sitting down. The redhead shivered slightly at the touch and felt the beginnings of lust arise in his stomach.

He pushed the door shut and sat beside Byakuya, kicking the forgotten duster under the couch. To be polite, Renji kept a foot between them, but as the raven haired man looked over and parted his lips as if about to say something, he had to use all self control he had to not close the distance, to claim those lips as his own.

"I'm sure you have quite a few questions." Renji snapped his gaze up, just now noticing that he was staring at his captain's mouth. He nodded wordlessly. Byakuya folded his hands in his lap and moved his gaze off slightly to the side. The redhead blinked a couple of times as an emotion that he recognized from last night washed over him.

He spent all his time respecting and feeling inferior to this man, but right now, just his body language was telling Renji that he was as confused about this as he was. He looked vulnerable, but even more so, he looked like a man. Beautiful and unattainable as he was, underneath it all, Byakuya was just as much a man as anyone.

"Last night you said you couldn't live without me…did you mean that?" The regal man sighed.

"I did." He nodded slightly, "You continuously asked why I saved you from that hollow, and at the time I didn't know. I didn't know that it was the beginning of…" Blue eyes glided gracefully to gaze into brown, "this. So I gave you the answer that I believed to be true..."

Renji felt himself move closer, and Byakuya's eyes flicked down to the rough hand that was perched between them.

'_Contain yourself Renji, he just came to talk. He's probably the strongest shinigami out there; don't do anything that might end you up back in the recovery section...'_ The redhead chastised himself.

"I only realized what it was when I saw you unconscious and sickly in the holding cell." He continued, looking as uncomfortable as Renji had ever seen him, "I tried to tell myself you were useless to me now that you were incapacitated, but I could not."

Renji didn't know why Byakuya was being so open to him, it just wasn't like him. He still sat straight, still spoke with his regal tone, but his mask seemed cracked, even crumbling.

Wait, it wasn't crumbling. Renji watched and it seemed more like he was peeling it away. He wanted Renji to see him like this, like he wanted Renji to hear what he said last night.

'_I can't believe he trusts me so much.' _Love built up inside of him, swelling in his chest until all common sense left him. He wanted this man, every side he had, mask or no mask.

"Hey Byakuya," The raven haired man glanced back up at him, not in the least bit fazed by the informal way he was addressed. Renji slid over until their thighs were flush against each other. He lifted his hand and touched Byakuya's face, letting his rough, callused fingers feel the soft skin.

"I've loved you since you saved my life." His fingers gently stroked the pale cheek, hoping to stir some response, but his captain didn't even flinch. Renji dropped his hand and tried to think of something to say. He himself felt a slight awkwardness, but he had no way of knowing what Byakuya felt. The redhead yearned to know. He wanted to know everything.

"It makes me very happy to hear that." The captain said, placing is hand delicately on Renji's neck and kissing his lips softly. Renji almost jerked back in surprise, but then let himself sink into the moment, kissing back and slipping his hand underneath his captain's cloak onto the lithe man's hip. Byakuya's breath stuttered and Renji stopped for a second, before blue eyes fluttered closed behind long eyelashes. He felt the regal man's tongue run over the crease of his mouth and he smirked slightly. He parted his lips and let the hot muscle slip into his mouth.

A gasp slipped past the redhead's lips as his captain stroked their tongues together at the same time he grasped Renji's hips, pulling him in even closer. The heat of arousal rose in the pit of his stomach and Byakuya nipped and sucked on his tongue, spirring his lower half to life. He dug his fingers into the cloth of his captain's robe, pulling it down off of his shoulders and tearing it off of his arms.

Byakuya's eyes shot open and he pulled away, glaring coldly down at the torn clothing on the ground.

"Sorry." Renji mumbled as he closed the distance once again, kissing the sensitive spot behind the pale man's ear and tracing his jaw line with his tongue. Byakuya moaned softly.

"I can always get another one." He panted.

"Damn straight." Renji said, voice equally as husky as he fluttered kisses down his jugular. The redhead gently pushed Byakuya down onto the couch and undid his sash, tossing it to the floor with the mangled robe.

"Renji, stop." He paused. Did he do something wrong? He looked up into his captain's glazed eyes worriedly.

"What, you don't want this?" a furious blush rose swept across his face, his features almost the same shade as his hair. What was he thinking? This was Byakuya. Just because he let him have a kiss didn't mean wanted anything more. "I'll stop." Byakuya waved his hand and shook his head.

"I refuse to have sex on a couch. It is not fitting of a Kuchiki." A couple of seconds passed before Renji processed what he meant. He grinned broadly.

"That sounds like a promise." He slid off the couch and scooped Byakuya up into his arms, planting a kiss on the startled man's lips.

"I'll make you feel better than any woman ever could." He carried him into the bedroom, and laid him down on the bed, only just noticing his captain's own beginnings of arousal.

Still grinning, he eagerly pulled off the top of his shihakusho. Next came the white undergarment, thrown hastily to the ground. Byakuya ran his long fingers through his hair, pulling out the kenseikan and letting his hair fall seductively into his face. Renji climbed onto the bed and went to crawl over him before he was stopped.

"You will wait until I undress myself. You will not rip any more of my clothing."

He obeyed and watched hungrily as the stoic man lightly placed the kenseikan onto the nightstand beside Renji's hair bands. Byakuya kept their eyes locked as he slid off his shihakusho top and slowly took off his white underclothing. Brown eyes widened and Renji became fully hard, just looking at the immaculate, smooth, toned chest and gracefully muscled stomach. It was a little odd, but the fukutaicho found the way his captain folded both garments gently, with such care, a turn on. Especially half-naked.

Without any further restriction he crawled over Byakuya, peering into his eyes. The blue was shrouded in a mist of lust and Renji knew his must've looked the same way. His eyes drifted down the pale features of the regal man's face, down his neck and to his perfectly toned chest. The redhead's fingers danced along the pale curves of his chest and he brushed a thumb over a nipple. The action elicited a gasp. Renji perked a tattooed eyebrow.

"You like that?" smirking as his captain half-glared. He had found a weak point. He lowered his head and took the nub into his mouth, feeling it harden as he ran his tongue over it. The redhead relished the moan that slipped out from between his captain's lips, feeling his back arch up, begging for more. Renji complied, adding small nips between licks.

"A-ah." Byakuya stuttered. Renji felt fingers intertwine in his hair, tugging lightly with every nip. The redhead shifted, sliding his tongue across his chest, savouring the dips and vallies of the muscles before continuing his assault on the other nipple.

"I've always wondered how far these go." Came the silken voice of his captain, causing Renji to shiver.

"What?"

"These." Byakuya ran his fingers down Renji's back, caressing the black tainted skin. Renji pulled away from his chest, leaning into the touch.

"Wanna find out?" He smirked, blowing on the wet spot left by his assault. Another gasp.

"A-allow me." The redhead looked up at him, eyebrow raised in amusement. Before he even realized he was being moved, Byakuya had him flipped over and pressed to the bed.

"You have yet to surpass me Renji. It is far beyond me to allow it this easily." The raven haired man said, a flush still brushing his cheeks. Renji scowled and opened his mouth to protest but all that escaped was a small groan as the captain lowered his hips and ground them against his.

"T-taicho!" Renji breathed and clutched the lithe man's hips, pulling him closer and increasing the friction. He could feel Byakuya's length through the thin cloth, rubbing against his hip, his thigh, his own member, each grind sending a wave of pleasure through him.

Renji rolled his head back and felt his captain press those perfect lips to his neck. It wasn't exactly like his fantasies, but it was somehow right that Byakuya would be on top. Renji raised his hips and pulled down his captain's, feeling the hardened member rub against his ass. The redhead gasped. From what he could feel, the older man was more well equipped than any man he had ever been with.

"Renji…" Byakuya murmured, the lust in his voice sending another shiver of need to the redhead's groin. He raised his head to peer into hazy blue

eyes, right before Byakuya raised two fingers to Renji's mouth, slipping them in.

Renji sucked on them seductively , teasing them with his tongue and smirking lightly around them at the reaction that received. The captain stopped grinding and hung his head lightly, raven tresses concealing his face. His own brown eyes fluttered closed and he brought one hand up to hold Byakuya's wrist lightly, enjoying the pleased sounds and panting was emitting from his usually stoic captain.

He wrapped his free arm around the smaller man's waist and pulled his fingers out of his mouth. He clutched the hand in his own and pulled down, causing his captain to fall startledly onto him, Renji capturing his lips.

The redhead kissed him gently, sensing that's how his partner…lover wanted it. Running his free hand into the midnight locks, he raised his hips again for more friction. Renji was doing his best to be gentle, but his need couldn't be ignored much longer.

"C'mon Byakuya," he panted between kisses, "touch me, please!" Byakuya chuckled lightly and Renji flushed deeper at his inability to keep the desperateness from his voice. Nevertheless, he thought for sure that his captain would oblige, but instead he pulled away completely, perching at the end of the bed, wrenching a small whimper from the lower shinigami. Renji propped himself up on his elbows.

"What?" Byakuya reached over to the nightstand and pulled open the small drawer, reaching in and pulling out a bottle of lube. Renji furrowed his tattooed eyebrows. How did he know he kept that there? The captain shut the drawer carefully and shook his head.

"You are very predictable." Renji gave him a playful glare.

"Am not." Byakuya watched him for a moment, almost studying him before wrapping his hand around his lieutenant's clothed erection and squeezing lightly, earning a small gasp and a whimper. Renji let his head fall back again.

"C'mon Byakuya…more…" The redhead shifted his hips, not caring anymore about how he looked or sounded.

The hand left him and Renji almost begged for it to come back. The sound of a cap popping met his ears and the next thing he knew, his pants were tugged down, a lubricated finger stroking his length. His breath hitched and he moaned loudly, his arms collapsing beneath him.

"Byakuyaaa…" Renji moaned, curling his fingers into the covers.

"What's my name Renji?" The captain's voice was still smooth as silk, but desire laced it like mist.

"Huh?" The raven haired man squeezed his member with force.

"What's my name?" He repeated. Renji yowled.

"Kuchiki-sama!" The captain let out a small moan himself, and Renji felt a twinge of satisfaction at being able to turn his captain on with just words and sounds.

The hand left once again and was replaced by a delicate finger prodding at his opening. Renji bent his knees and spread his legs to make it easier on both of them. Byakuya pushed in slowly and Renji took a deep breath, adjusting to the feeling. It didn't hurt until the captain inserted the second digit and Renji had to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out.

Byakuya looked up at the redhead, eyes raking over his pained features.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-nah," he lied, "keep going." The captain nodded and Renji offered a reassuring smile. He braced himself again and the smile disappeared as Byakuya scissored his fingers and pressed in a third one.

"Fucking hell!" Renji yelled, clenching his teeth. This hurt a lot more than he thought it would. It felt like someone was tearing him in two.

The older man paused and then pulled all his fingers out, kissing his knee apologetically. Renji nodded again, kicking his pants off the bed.

"C'mon Kuchiki-_sama_," he teased, grinning, "take what you want."

Byakuya locked eyes with him and Renji's grin became animalistic as he tucked his slim thumbs into his pants and pulled them down. He watched his captain toss his pants to the floor and position himself. The raven haired man reached up and pulled the hair band out of Renji's hair, letting it cascade over the pillow.

"I like your hair down." He stated simply before pushing himself into the tight chasm. Renji let out a low growl at the new feeling, shifting his hips to try and dull the pain. Byakuya pulled out to his tip and thrust in again, his breathing becoming more laboured.

He thrust in a few more times before delving in deeper, striking the small bundle of nerves inside Renji that made him cry out in pleasure.

"Byakuya!" he yelled, wrapping his legs around his captain's waist and pulling him in deeper with every thrust.

Both men were panting and sweating, Renji's member twitching with every thrust, every moan Byakuya made, completely unaware of his own erotic sounds. The captain braced himself on the bed, hands on each side of his lieutenant's head, unintentionally tugging on his hair.

"Renji…" Byakuya whispered.

"Faster!" the captain obliged, increasing the speed of his thrusts. Renji clutched at his captain's bare back, leaving bruises in his search for support, the fire in his lower stomach igniting every time the raven haired man struck his spot.

"Byakuya…I-I can't…" he whispered, feeling himself about to tumble over the edge. Byakuya thrust in again, harder and faster than before and Renji yowled, coming over both their stomachs. The redhead tightened up around his captain, riding out his orgasm until he felt him come inside him with a long moan.

Byakuya pulled out of him and rolled onto his back beside Renji, the redhead listening to his staggered breath, as laboured as his own.

"That was great." Renji panted, smiling at his partner. Byakuya jus stared blankly at his, his mask returning.

'_Oh shit, please not now.'_ The redhead begged, and was startled when the stoic man rolled him onto his side and pulled him close, their wet stomachs flush against each other.

He kissed Renji's forehead, letting the touch linger before pulling away.

"I love you."

That meant more to Renji than any amount of sex ever could.

* * *

A/N: In appreciation of your patience, I give you an extra long, super special chapter! Beleive it or not, reviews do cause faster updates.


	17. Gossip

Chapter 17: Gossip

The night before had been amazing. The morning after almost as good. Renji had woken up, arms around his captain, his nose nuzzled deep in his usually immaculate hair, their legs entwined. The smell of sakura and sweat still lingered, and Renji decided that it was his new favourite scent

He just wished it could have lasted longer.

"You're leaving already?" Renji asked, watching Byakuya gather up the torn remnants of his cloak.

"I must. I have to be at the office in a half hour." He responded coolly. The redhead sighed and scratched his head.

"Well, uh… Can we get together again soon?" Byakuya turned to look at Renji who held his breath, silently praying for a positive answer.

"Of course." The aristocrat gave a curt nod and turned back to adjusting his scarf in the mirror. Renji was torn between smiling at the guarantee and frowning at the fact that Byakuya was back to his cold self.

"Geez, does he only show any emotion during sex or what?" Byakuya turned back to him.

"Excuse me?" Renji froze.

'_Wait, did I just say that out loud?' _The redhead raised his hands defensively.

"Sorry! I-I didn't mean that! Uh…I just meant…" The captain studied him for a few seconds in a way that made the younger man break out in a cold sweat.

'_Shit! And it was so perfect before!'_ Renji braced for impact, shutting his eyes and blocking his head with his arms as the older man moved towards him. He felt his arms pushed away from his face, but instead of an attack, he felt his hands being grasped and warm lips pressing against his own. The redhead opened his eyes slowly and Byakuya pulled away slightly, planting another small kiss on Renji's lips before pulling away completely.

"Perhaps I like to reserve my emotions for when they matter most." The captain said, his face blank but his voice warm. Renji smiled and squeezed the aristocrat's hands lightly.

"I'll keep that in mind." He smirked, "How did I let a sap like you top last night?" The captain rolled his eyes and released Renji's hands.

"You will have to work harder than that to dominate me Abarai." Byakuya gathered his cloak off the table and headed towards the door.

"Work hard to re-build your strength Abarai. The sooner I have that pathetic excuse for a lieutenant out of my sight, the better." Renji raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't heard much about this guy I'm supposed to fight. What's so bad about him? He sounds a bit like the strawberry." Renji held his fingers at his head, mimicking Ichigo's spikes. Byakuya paused.

"He's about as foolhardy as that boy, yes, but lacks the strength, brains, or luck to back it up." Renji snorted and crossed his arms.

"Sounds like an easy fight."

"Not at all. The reckless ones are the most dangerous. Like a small child with a match." The redhead nodded.

"Okay, when am I supposed to fight him then?"

"In three days I believe." Renji nodded again and smiled, watching his new lover wave and leave.

* * *

Ikkaku pressed the button of the stopwatch just as Renji skidded passed the white line, doubling over and gasping for breath. The bald man spit in disapproval.

"3 minutes and 20 seconds! That's pathetic!" He shouted, kicking dirt in the redhead's face. "You used to be able to do this in less than two minutes!"

Renji growled, standing and wiping the dirt from his face.

"I was in a fucking coma for six months you bastard! Of course I'm not gonna be able to run the track in the same time!" The redhead dodged as Ikkaku whipped the stop watch at his head.

"Fights don't take excuses! You asked me to help whip you into shape for your fight and I am!"

"I did not you bald bastard! You practically demanded I let you! I don't need your help!"

"I'M NOT BALD IT'S CALLED SKINHEAD!" Ikkaku yelled, tackling the other man to the ground, both men kicking and punching, throwing insults back and forth.

A loud whistle sounded from behind them and Yumichika grabbed Ikkaku, Shuuhei grabbing Renji and pulling the two men apart, kicking and screaming.

"This is not productive!" Kiira scolded, a silver whistle dangling from his neck. Renji struggled out of Shuuhei's grip and stood straight, brushing himself off.

"This is fucking ridiculous. We've been at this for two days!"

Renji was a bundle of emotions right now. He was exhausted from Ikkaku's ridiculous training regimen, still flying high from his wild night with Byakuya and at the same time worried and pissed off that he hadn't seen the stoic man since then. He knew his friends were just trying to help, but he had had enough.

He looked around, recovering the stop-watch and picking it up. "It's 6:00! Screw you guys, I'm going home!" Renji strode off, ignoring Ikkaku's angry calls of him being weak and whatnot.

The redhead was almost home, his brain stewing over reasons why Byakuya wouldn't have talked to him by now.

'_Well, it can't be because he only said he loved me to get sex, that's just ridiculous, he's not like that. He's probably just got a lot of work. He's always been that way right? Always doing work…but he could have at least called, right?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand grabbing the sleeve of his cloak and yanking him back, a young man with medium-length dark hair coming into his line of sight.

"Hey! You're Abarai Renji, aren't you?" The man smirked broadly. The redhead opened his mouth to respond but the other cut him off.

"I'm Oburra Takashi." He said pointing at the badge on his arm. "I'm the guy who replaced you and I'm gonna kick your ass tomorrow!" Oburra flared up his spiritual pressure boastingly, smirking obnoxiously at Renji. He smirked right back. This was that kid they were talking about? Renji patted Oburra's head mockingly.

"Really huh? That's nice kid. Hey, and thanks for holding my place while I was out, now run along and leave the big-boy jobs for the grownups." Oburra looked shocked for a second before a look of fury crossed his face.

"Fuck you! Let's handle this now!" He said preparing to draw his sword. Shocked, Renji reached for his own sword, before something flashed between them and Oburra's sword was gone.

"Taicho!" Both men exclaimed together, as they saw Byakuya standing between them, holding Oburra's sword in his hand.

"Lieutenant, this is no place to fight, there are far too many people."

"But I wasn't…!" Renji started.

"He wasn't talking to you, fucker!" Renji's face twitched amusedly at the choice of words and he could have sworn Byakuya's did too.

If it did it was there and gone too fast for the average eye, and Renji wondered if he had somehow gained some long sought-after insight into his lover's emotions. The redhead had to force his head back to the present moment when he realized he was trailing off again. Oburra looked back at Byakuya, his eyes still ablaze with anger.

"You will get this back tomorrow lieutenant, until then go home and prepare for your fight tomorrow. And don't let me hear about you starting any more reckless fights."

With one last sharp glare at Renji, Oburra slinked away. Renji scoffed.

"He's hardly lieutenant material, eh Taicho?" Byakuya sighed.

"I wasn't the one who chose him."

The captain gazed coolly to the side, while Renji rubbed his neck awkwardly. There were a million things the redhead wanted to say to Byakuya.

'_Where were you? Are you mad at me? Did you decide that night was a mistake? Are you ashamed of me?'_ but most of all _'I missed you.'_

Renji had finally snagged the man of his dreams! Why was it turning out to be so awkward?

"Abarai!" He snapped back to attention, Byakuya watching him questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Why do you disconnect mentally like that?" Renji stared at him.

"Huh?"

"Quite a lot of the time when someone is speaking to you, you disconnect like that."

'_He's talking about you talking to yourself in your head idiot.'_ Renji started at the realization.

"Oh that!" the redhead grinned sheepishly. "I dunno, it's just something I do. Helps me sort things out in my head." Byakuya didn't respond for a few moments, but then nodded slowly.

"I see. You should attempt to break that habit. It could end up hindering you in a fight." The older man locked eyes with the other "I was just asking if you would like to come to the office tomorrow morning before your fight with Oburra."

Renji thought his face must have lighted up like Christmas, because Byakuya quickly scowled.

"As a formality, to help you get informed about what has happened in your absence."

"Yes, Tai-" Renji caught himself, "Kuchiki-sama." He bowed lightly and Byakuya turned and left, the redhead turning and walking the other direction.

Shuuhei ducked into the alley where he was hiding as Renji passed, peeking his head back around the corner to watch him go.

"Wow, you were right Ukitake-taicho. It's hard to pick out, but it's true!" Ukitake nodded behind him, smiling.

"Very cute, aren't they? But you have to promise not to tell anyone Hiisagi-san. Who knows what would happen if this was made public." Shuuhei made a gesture as if crossing his heart.

"I promise."


	18. What of it?

Chapter 18: What of it?

Renji scuffed his shoes into the dirt, savouring the sound. It was hard to hear anything so small in the bustling seretei most of the time. In the quiet, the light breeze rustled the wind chimes, the crisp air nipped, and even the grass sighed with the promise of the impending winter. The redhead reflected that he so rarely took the time to enjoy the charms of the early morning.

Probably because it was way too early for any healthy, civilized being to be awake.

"Quit playing in the dirt and get running!" Ikkaku yelled, planting a firm kick to Renji's back, sending him toppling forward.

"Let me have a rest! Geez Ikkaku, it's five thrity in the fucking morning!"

"Yeah! This is the only time of day I have nothing better to do than kick your lazy ass into shape!" Renji rolled onto his back in the grass, the dew soaking through his uniform.

"The fight is today! The best thing I can do now is rest, right?" The bald man stared at him for a few seconds, before sighing dramatically and sitting resignedly beside his friend. Renji glanced over at him. There was something different about Ikkaku. Renji squinted, as if that would help him see what was going on in the third seat's head, but all he found was an unusually calm face, staring disconnectedly into the distance.

'_Wait, did he say he had nothing better to do?'_ That was odd. He was pretty sure Yumichika and Ikkaku had gotten together during his absence.

"So, are you and Yumichika living together now?" Ikkaku turned his head slowly towards him, giving him a hostile look. He scoffed.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"What are you doing out here kicking my ass when your boyfriend's at home alone in bed?" A vein pulsed visibly on the bald man's head.

"None of your business!" he huffed, turning his head away. Renji studied him. He was definitely out of sorts.

"What'd you guys fight about?" Ikkaku hesitated, before letting his shoulders slump forward.

"Nothing. It was really stupid." He raised his hands in frustration. "He doesn't want me to go and scout in Hueco Mundo with Ichigo next week. I told him I'd be fine, but it exploded into this huge argument, and now he's all pissed at me!"

Ikkaku lowerd his arms and spat to the side, eyebrows furrowed in aggravation.

"We're both in the same squad for god's sake! He know what it includes and he's seen me fight! I'm not dead yet!" Renji snickered.

"Sounds stupid."

"IT IS!" the third seat yelled, throwing himself back onto the grass.

"Why don't you just go back and talk it out with him? You're not gonna accomplish anything being here." Ikkaku snorted.

"Why, is that what you and _Kuchiki-taicho _do? Talk about your _feelings_?" He snickered. Renji bolted up straight.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The redhead's eyes were wide in confusion. How could he possibly know? The bald man waved his hand dismissively.

"Relax, everyone in the seretei knows by now." Ikkaku remarked, smirking. "Nice catch though, great piece of ass." Renji punced on him, grabbing him by the collar.

"Don't talk about him that way!" The redhead growled, shaking the other man violently. Ikkaku laughed as his head thrashed around.

"So it's true!" Came a squealing voice behind Renji. The tattooed man turned his head slowly to see a large group of people, Rangiku at the lead, various captains, vice captains and random people Renji didn't know behind her.

Renji turned the same shade as his hair, dropping Ikkaku and scrambling up.

"Wh-what's true?" The redhead stammered

"That you and Kuchiki-taicho are together!" Chided Rikichi, turning excitedly to the fourth seat next to him. "This is so exciting! I always thought he was an emotionless statue, but this definitely proved otherwise!" The fourth seat nodded.

"Yeah, I actually feel closer to him now, a little less scared!" Piped up someone in the crowd. The horde buzzed with excitement, everyone having something to say about the relationship or their changed views of Byakuya.

Renji blanched. This was not good. Closer to him? Less afraid? The entire visage Byakuya had spent centuries creating; the cold, strong, powerful image he had lived on; was completely ruined. He had to do something.

"Okay, just SHUT UP!" He yelled over the crowd. A hush fell. Renji took a deep breath.

"I have no idea where you got the idea that my taicho and I are in any sort of romantic relationship but—" he paused as everyone in the group pointed at Hiisagi. The vice captain flushed lightly under the redhead's glare and pointed to Ukitake, who was grinning sheepishly.

'Sorry!' The captain mouthed.

Renji reeled. Ukitake! Of course! He was one of the only two people who knew about him and Byakuya. He should have known the captain would slip up eventually, he wasn't exactly known for his anti-socialism.

"You promised you'd keep quiet!" Renji hissed. He knew he shouldn't speak that way to a captain, but he was pissed. Ukitake smiled apologetically, and Renji sighed. It was impossible to stay mad at the frail man.

The crowd began to buzz again, taking Renji's response as a confirmation, though when asked a question, Renji would always respond against them having any sort of relationship.

The redhead was questioned, prodded and squealed over before he was able to make an escape. He did his best to discreetly make his way to the sixth squad office, stopping, still flushed outside Byakuya's door. He was prepared to knock, when he heard voices mumbling inside.

Renji began to back off, knowing how Byakuya felt about eaves dropping, when a familiar voice besides the captain's sparked his interest and caused him to lean in to hear.

"What are you talking about?" That voice, calm and cool as a stream, definitely Byakuya's. Renji's heart fluttered despite himself.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You taking it up the ass from that redheaded brute!" Renji's eyes narrowed. Oburra! What the hell was he doing, talking to Byakuya that way?

Apparently, Byakuya had the same thought as he said nothing, but Renji felt a shift in his reiatsu. It became even colder, constricting.

"I'm not sure who you think you are adressing here, and I suggest you adjust your tone before I have you sent back to the rukongai." Renji snickered. He had gotten the same diatribe, his first week in the squad. It was definitely a last-straw resort for Byakuya, he usually didn't threaten.

"Ha! So you don't even deny it!" Byakuya was silent for a few seconds before his reiatsu became sharper, prickling. He coud imagine Byakuya clasping his hands on the table in that calm way he had, his eyes hardening like ice.

"Yes, I am in a relationship with Abarai, what of it?"

Renji's heart stopped. How could he admit it so easily?

"What of it?" Oburra laughed loudly, condescendingly. Renji couldn't help but wonder just how the kid was going to die.

"I'll tell you what of it!" The dead man continued, "I quit! I am not working beneath some fag, nor am I fighting one!"

That was it. If Byakuya was on his last scrap of patience, the redhead wasout of it long ago. Renji opened the door and strode in, grabbing Oburra by the collar and punching him harshly in the face. A rush of satisfaction overwhelmed him as his fist made contact and he sneered. It had been a while since he'd hit anything.

Oburra cried out in pain, and Renji rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you're all bark and no bite, huh kid?" The redhead threw him to the ground, digging his knee firmly into Oburra's chest and landing a few more blows on the younger man's face. He lied there in a daze as Renji got up, spitting in his face.

"Get up and get the hell out of here. You aren't even cut out to be a weed." He hissed.

As Oburra scrambled up, Renji turned to Byakuya, jerking his thumb in the direction of the retreating man.

"This was the guy I was supposed to fight? He's barely even—"

In a flash Byakuya was gone, and Renji heard the familiar clink of metal on metal. He spun around in time to see Byakuya slash Oburra's arm, making him drop the sword aimed directly at Renji's head.

The younger man screamed in anger, trying to reach for his sword, but Byakuya was on him before he could move an inch, kido escaping from his fingertips to entrap Oburra.

"You're finished here." The stoic man said. "You will never work in another squad again. Go back to the rukongai."

Two members of the squad rushed in.

"What's going on Kuchiki-taicho?" One said, the other looking confusedly down at Oburra.

"Take him out of the seretei and destroy his zanpakuto. He's not welcome here."

The pair nodded, grabbing Oburra and dragging him out, accompanied by a string of curses. Byakuya shut the door and returned to his desk, calmly going back to his work, Renji staring at him in awe and disbelief.

'_How can he be so calm? That total wack-job was gonna kill me!_'

Then he saw the hand quiver, then shake before the dark haired man set his pen down and leaned back in his chair, eyes closed.

Renji melted. He wanted to reach out, touch him, but he knew he couldn't. Oburra must have gotten to him. Renji doubted the aristocrat had ever been deemed unworthy to work under by anyone.

"I'm sorry." Renji said, clenching his fists. "This is all my fault." Byakuya shook his head slowly.

"If I had left you alone, none of this would have happened." The redhead continued, sinking into himself. This was it. The end, after it had hardly begun. Byakuya looked at him with piercing blue eyes.

"Do you truly believe that?"

"Of course I do! I've ruined you!" Renji said, turning his gaze downward. He couldn't look into those eyes without his heart shattering. "Everything you've done for your image! I've ruined it all!"

Renji didn't know the captain had moved, but soft fingers were touching his face, guiding his gaze up into a gentle kiss. The redhead's eyes widened as the stoic man's closed, lingering for a few moments before pulling away.

"I knew this would happen Renji."

"You did?" Byakuya nodded

"I just hadn't expected it so soon." The captain tilted his head slightly, gazing with honesty into Renji's eyes.

"My reputation will heal itself with persistence. I had never any intention of keeping our relationship a secret. The important thing is that…" Byakuya hesitantly touched Renji's hand, considering his next words.

"I love you, and I want to stay with you." Renji clasped the hand, throwing the other arm around the slight man and pulling him into him.

"I love you too." The redhead whispered.

Byakuya stopped, considering, before relaxing into Renji's arms. It couldn't hurt to be the submissive one for at least one thing in his life.


End file.
